A New Beginning
by zwillo
Summary: Post DH: Harry's adventure's in godparenthood and more.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING- CONTAINS DH SPOILERS**

**Disclaimer: Any character that you recognize from the HP series does not belong to me!**

Chapter 1

Harry Potter walked slowly along the side walk to the home of the widow Andromeda Tonks. His face dirty from the battle of the night before. So many deaths, so many of his friends that he would never see again. They were all so young, so full of life. A lump began forming in his throat, and new tears began filling his eyes. He had thought that he had cried all he could, yet he couldn't stop the new tears as he blinked rapidly to clear his blurred vision. They splashed down and formed new streaks on his dirt covered faced. He didn't bother wiping them away. He stopped as he reached his destination and turned to look up the flower lined walk that lead to the front door. He looked up to the heavens as if praying for strength for what he now had to do. He wondered why in the world he had declined the company of his two best friends, insisting that this was something he needed to do alone. How could he tell her?

Determinately he looked again at the door and began to walk towards it. He stopped on the doorstep and reached up to knock, then stopped suddenly as he saw his hand. He lifted his other and looked at them both. They were covered in dirt, and. . . blood. In his determination to be the one to tell Mrs. Tonks about this new tragedy to strike her life, he had completely forgotten to wash up. He clenched his fists, sighed a sigh worthy of an old man, and knocked softly on the door. A moment later a voice sounded on the other side.

"Who's there?" she sounded a little frightened.

"Harry Potter. I crashed your cousin Sirius Black's motorcycle in your garden along with Rubeus Hagrid last July," he waited a few moments then heard her unlocking the door. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of her, but regained composure almost instantly. He had forgotten how much she resembled her sister Bellatrix.

On her hip was a baby boy with chubby cheeks, big round eyes and cherry red hair. Harry smiled at the baby sadly, then looked back up at the boy's grandmother. Fresh tears welled up in Harry's eyes , and he swallowed quickly as the lump in his throat returned.

"My goodness child, what is it? Come in, come in," she ushered him inside and motioned for him to sit. He did. He sat for a moment with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. When at last he looked back at her, he saw that her eyes were glistening. "Dora?" she asked quietly, not wanting to believe. Harry took a deep breath, then, almost imperceptively he bobbed his head slowly up and down. Her face crumpled, her shoulder's sagged and she sobbed. She looked down at her grandson playing contentedly on the floor. She looked back to Harry, barely able to speak through her grief, "And Remus?"

Again Harry nodded, but said nothing. He didn't know what to say. First her husband, now her only daughter and her son in law. They sat quietly for nearly half an hour, both of them lost in grief. Finally, Harry rose to his feet and started towards her. He placed a hand tentatively on her shoulder, and when she looked up at him he lowered himself to one knee as to be eye level with her.

"It's over," he said quietly, "Voldemort's finished. Dead. I hope that that at least can give you some small comfort."

She nodded her understanding then he continued, "I know however that it can not extinguish the pain completely. Nothing can." He waited a moment then went on, "They fought very bravely. Little Teddy. . ." his voice cracked as a new lump threatened. He swallowed it quickly. "Little Teddy," he started again, "Will grow up being very proud of his parents. They gave their lives so that he could grow up without the fear and persecution that so many others had to live with." He took a deep breath then added, "They named me Godfather to Teddy."

"I know," she said warily.

"I'd like to help with him whenever possible," he added.

"I'd really like that," Andromeda looked at Harry and smiled softly. But before she could say anything else, another knock sounded at her door. She rose and walked to it cautiously.

"Who's there?" she asked.

Harry heard a muffled voice on the other side, but did not hear who it belonged to. Andromeda turned to look at Harry, shock clearly written on her grief stricken face. Instinctively Harry stepped in front of Teddy and pulled his wand out ready to fight as she opened the door. His jaw dropped in astonishment when he saw Narcissa Malfoy standing in front of them. Before the news of the loss of her daughter and son in law, Andromeda would have asked her what she was doing on her doorstep. But as it was, she was so overwhelmed with happiness at the fact that not _all_ of her family was gone. She let out a strangled sob and threw her arms around her long lost sister.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They stood embracing for what felt to Harry like several minutes. He felt awkward. He would rather be anywhere else at the moment. It was common knowledge that the Malfoys did not much like him, and that the feeling was quite mutual. Narcissa's son Draco had been an enemy to Harry ever since they were eleven years old. Her husband Lucius had even tried to kill Harry a number of times. So when Andromeda invited her sister into the sitting room, Harry took it as his cue to leave.

"I'm so sorry for your losses Mrs. Tonks, but I'd better get going. I'll leave you with your sister. Would it be alright if I came by tomorrow? I'd like to spend some time with Teddy," Harry said.

"Don't go Harry," it wasn't Andromeda that spoke, but Narcissa. "I'd like you to stay," her voice sounded almost kind.

"I. . . ummm. . ." Harry was at a loss for words.

"Please. There is something I'd like to say to you," she looked at Harry , studying him. Seeming to take in his battle covered appearance with sadness.

Harry wished now, more than he had on the doorstep, that he had taken the time to wash before he came. "Well, I . . . umm, alright, I suppose."

"Well then, I'll get us some tea." Andromeda said quietly. "Harry, you may use the bathroom to wash up, if you wish," she added.

"I'd like that. Thank you."

Andromeda nodded, "Down the hall, first door on the right."

He entered the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He gaped at his reflection in the mirror. His hair was shaggy, and he was in desperate need of a shave. But a hair cut and the shave would have to wait. He would ask Mrs. Weasley if she would be willing to cut his hair when he returned to the Burrow. And then he would put the razor he received from Bill and Fleur on his last birthday to excellent use again. It had indeed been a wonderful razor. But for now, a shower would have to suffice. He turned the water on to allow it to warm up, then shucked off his robes and stepped behind the curtain to let the steam engulf him. It felt absolutely wonderful! He just stood there for a moment letting the water run over him before washing. When at last he was through, he stepped out to see his dirty robes lying on the floor. He didn't have a change with him. He sighed, picked up his wand and whispered, _tergio_. That would have to do for now. He pulled them over his head, and stepped back into the hallway.

Both sisters looked up at the sound of the the door opening. And while both sisters still had grief etched into their faces, they looked considerably better. Mrs. Tonks' eyes weren't nearly as red and puffy, and Mrs. Malfoy seemed much more at ease. She was even holding Teddy, his hair now florescent green. He was cooing at her happily, quite oblivious to the fact that he would never, at least in this life, see his parents again.

Harry stepped into the sitting room and stood facing the two sisters.

"Please sit," Andromeda motioned toward an arm chair opposite them.

He did so, and asked Narcissa, "So, how did you know I was here?"

"I didn't. I came to tell Andromeda about Nymphadora and Bellatrix. It was as much a surprise for me to find you here as I'm sure it was for you to see me at the door," she smiled down at Teddy who was squealing at the cat who was chasing a rubber ball around the room.

Not wanting to meet Narcissa's eyes, he too watched as the long haired tabby cat chased the ball frantically.

"Thank you," he said to her, still avoiding her eyes.

"Thank you?" she asked, a little confused, "For what? My family has done nothing to deserve your thanks. We have been nothing but horrible to you."

"Thank you," he said again, finally meeting her gaze, "For telling Voldemort I was dead. I know you only did it so you could go to the castle and find Malf. . . I mean Draco, but you saved me nevertheless, and I won't forget it."

Her light blue eyes were staring at him curiously. She studied him for a moment, drew a breath as if to say something, then just shook her head.

Teddy started to fuss and Mrs. Tonks promptly stood to take him. "It's past his nap time. I'll go get his bottle," she explained as she took him out of the room. His hair was now jet black, and his eyes bright green.

"It is I," Narcissa said to Harry, "That should be thanking you. Draco was pretty shook up when Lucius and I found him. He told us about the loss of his friend Vincent Crabbe. He expressed to us his astonishment that if it weren't for you, he and Gregory Goyle would have joined Vincent in death. You and your friends risked your own lives to save my son's. I'll never be able to thank you enough. And from what it sounded like, they were trying to kill you."

"Only Crabbe and Goyle were trying to kill us. Draco just wanted to capture me to take me to Voldemort. He thought that Voldemort would forgive your family if he was the one to bring me to him," Harry stated matter of factly.

"I do not believe that the Dark Lord would ever have forgiven my husband. He had failed him too many times. He tortured Lucius unmercifully, and my husband could not even defend himself, for he had no wand. Not that it would have done any good. Defending himself would have only infuriated the Dark Lord further. It became clear to me a while ago, while the Dark Lord was forcing me to watch as he cruciated my husband, that it was you we should have been helping. But I am ashamed to admit that I was too afraid of what would happen to us. I hope that you can forgive me Harry, for my cowardice," she looked imploringly at him.

"It's okay, really. Don't apologize. You saved me. We're even."

They looked up as Mrs. Tonks walked back into the room, holding Teddy on her hip and a bottle in her hand. "Would you mind horribly Harry? I haven't seen my sister in years, and I would really love to talk to her," she said as she held the bottle out to him.

"I'd love to," said Harry as he got to his feet. He'd never held a baby before, and he really had no idea how to. But he held out his arms awkwardly and Andromeda put Teddy into them.

"There's a rocking chair in the nursery," she said as she handed him the bottle. Teddy started fussing again, getting impatient at how long it was taking them to give him his bottle.

Harry looked suddenly horrified, "What do I do?"

"You'll figure it out," Andromeda smiled and patted Harry's arm. "The nursery is right around the corner. Third door to the left. Remember to burp him after he's finished eating."

"Burp him?" Harry started, his eyes wide. "How do I do that?" he added, becoming more and more unsure of himself with every second.

"Just put him up to your shoulder and pat his back," she said kindly.

"Draco did better when I sat him up on my lap and just rubbed his back, then sometimes, if that didn't work, I'd lay him on his stomach across my lap and rub his back in that posistion," Narcissa added helpfully.

"Rub or pat his back. Right. Okay. Here I go," Harry said as he started towards the nursery, bouncing Teddy slightly.

The two ladies smiled at his back and chuckled quietly as they heard Harry repeating the burping instructions to himself.

As he entered the nursery he spotted the comfortable looking rocking chair in the corner opposite him. And with Teddy still making his protests at Harry's slowness heard, he walked to it and sat down. He readjusted the baby to a more comfortable position, then tenderly put the nipple of the bottle in his mouth. Teddy quieted instantly as he drank hungrily. Slowly Harry began rocking, and tentatively he began stroking the feather soft, still black hair of Teddy's head with the side of his index finger. Then without thinking, he began to hum a long forgotten, yet somehow still familiar lullaby. Within minutes the baby closed his eyes and slept. And Harry, a few moments later, feeling more peaceful than he could ever remember feeling, closed his eyes and allowed sleep to claim him as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Harry awoke with a start to the sound of Teddy's cries. He looked down to see the empty bottle and a very unhappy baby, 'Remember to burp him,' he thought, 'rub or pat.' He lifted the boy to his shoulder and began massaging his back up and down. Not two minutes later Harry was surprised to hear an enormous beltch followed by a small hiccup. Immediately Teddy quieted back down. Harry gently lowered him back to lay in the crook of his arm. There was spit up covering his chin. "Uh oh," Harry said quietly. He grabbed the small blue teddy bear blanket that had been draped over the arm of the chair, and dabbed it off.

"Your mum and dad were very brave," Harry said sadly as he looked into Teddy's big, bright, trusting eyes. "You won't be able to see them anymore, but you still have me and your grandma who will love you and take good care of you, and tell you all about your mum and your dad. I'm Harry, by the way. And your parents asked me if I'd be your Godfather."

Teddy gave Harry a big toothless grin. Harry smiled back, "I am very honored Teddy Remus Lupin, to be Godfather to a boy such as you," Harry again began stroking the feather soft hair with his finger, and again Teddy gave in to sleep.

Harry looked up at a sound coming from the doorway and saw Mrs. Tonks standing there with glistening eyes. Harry stood up carefully, walked to the crib, and gently laid Teddy down. He tucked a blanket up and under his chin, and turned back to Andromeda.

"I didn't mean to listen," she said apologetically, "I came to check when I heard him cry, and I couldn't help but over hear." She motioned to the sleeping child, "You are a natural, Harry. I have never been able to get him to sleep that quickly. And I think he really likes you."

"Why do you say that?" Harry asked.

"Look at his hair. It has been black now for the past hour. His hair has never stayed the same color for more than fifteen minutes," she answered, "Will you stay for lunch?"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Tonks, but I really didn't intend to stay this long. I really need to get going. I promised I'd help clean up Hogwarts. I'd love to another time though," he said.

"You are welcome here anytime you wish," she smiled as she accompanied him back into the sitting room.

Narcissa stood, and held out her hand. Harry shook it, and nodded once. "Take care of yourself Harry," she said.

"I will. And you do the same."

Narcissa nodded and Harry turned back to Mrs Tonks. "Would it be alright if I came back tomorrow?" Harry asked.

"As I said dear, anytime."

"Alright then, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He shook her hand and left the house. When he reached the end of the street he took a quick look around to make sure there were no Muggles watching, turned on his heel and Disapparated.

Moments later he arrived at the gates of Hogwarts, and as they were no longer locked, but broken off their hinges he began to walk up to the castle.

"Harry! Thank goodness you're back!" Hermoine exclaimed, "We thought you'd have been back long before now."

"Yeah Harry, we thought you'd been attacked by some death eaters or something," added Ron reproachfully.

"Nah, you really think death eaters would dare to attack me now? Every death eater that Voldemort had, saw him hit me with the killing curse. I reckon they think I'm some kind of invincible super hero or something. I don't think I'll be bothered by anything like that again. Especially now that Voldemort's dead. I did however have a run in with a death eater's wife," Harry said, enjoying the look of horror on his friend's faces.

"You what!" they cried in unison.

"Yep. Narcissa Malfoy showed up. She stopped by to tell Mrs. Tonks about Tonks and Bellatrix." He paused for a moment and went on, "It turns out that Malfoy told her we saved him. She's really grateful, and we actually had a fairly pleasant visit." They walked towards the castle, all three looking around at the devastation on the grounds of Hogwarts from last night's battle. "How is your family, Ron?" he asked.

"As good as can be expected. George is taking it the hardest by far," Ron answered.

"They were twins. That's to be expected," added Hermoine.

"I suppose," Ron shrugged glumly.

"Are they still in the Great Hall?" asked Harry.

Hermoine nodded, "We've just finished rounding up the rest of the dead."

"Did anyone get Snape out of the shrieking shack?"

"I don't think so. I haven't seen him," supplied Ron.

"I've been wanting to ask you about that Harry. About what you said last night to You-Know-Who. What made you change your mind about Snape? Will you tell us again what was in those memories he gave you?" Hermione asked.

Harry once again recounted everything he saw in the pensieve to his friends, this time emphasizing what he saw about his mother and Snape.

"Blimey, Harry!" exclaimed Ron, "So he fancied your mum?"

"He more than fancied her. I think that had Snape never played around with the dark arts I might have ended up the son of a professor. Because I think my mum loved him too. It was really his fascination with the dark arts that finished it for them."

Ron gave a little shudder, "Uhg. . . Can you imagine? Snape as your father! Makes me sick to think about it really. You'd look pretty funny though. Snape's nose and greasy hair on your face?"

They all laughed at the mental picture that created, yet it was rather subdued and short lived in light of recent events. But it still felt wonderful nevertheless.

"Listen guys," Harry said, "You two go on back up to the Great Hall. I'm going to go get Snape's body and bring it back. He deserves that."

"We'll go with you. Won't we Ron?" offered Hermione.

"Course we will mate," agreed Ron.

Harry just shrugged, not wanting to argue, and the three of them started towards the Whomping Willow to fetch the body of the professor that they had for so long despised


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"_Wingardium Leviosa_," whispered Hermione just out of reach of the branches that were trying to clobber them. She raised a small stick and floated it towards the knot that she knew would freeze the angry tree. All three clambered inside the tunnel that would lead them to the shrieking shack.

When at last they reached the end of the tunnel, they stood and looked around. A sudden wave of despair hit Harry, and he wanted to turn around and run and never set eyes on this place again. His father, Sirius and Lupin all used to come to this place once a month at the full moon, so that Lupin could make his transformation to werewolf without fear of infecting anyone else. For his father and Sirius became animagi so they could safely keep their friend company on those lonely nights. His father a stag, and Sirius a massive black dog.

There was another. Peter Pettigrew. A rat. A traitor. But he couldn't think about that now, it would only make him angry, and there was a job that needed to be done. He looked up to see Hermione studying him curiously.

"Harry?" she asked, "Are you alright? You're white as a ghost." She walked to him and placed a hand on his forehead as if checking the temperature of a small child, "And you're ice cold! You need to sit down!" She tried to lead him to a chair. He resisted.

"No!" he said, a little more forcibly than he intended. More kindly he added, "I'm okay, really. Let's just do this, and get it done."

They walked to the spot where Voldemort's snake, Nagini had attacked and killed Severus Snape. He lay stiff, staring unseeingly at the ceiling. It was impossible for Harry to know what to feel. He had loathed this man since his first year at Hogwarts. 'Was it possible,' thought Harry, 'to simply turn off feelings such as those?'

He knelt by his old potions professor's pale face, not caring about the sticky, crimson, mostly dried puddle he was in, and gently closed the blank black eyes. 'Funny,' he thought, 'He looks peaceful, kind even.' A single tear rolled unbidden down his cheek.

He heard a stifled sob and turned in time to see Ron pull Hermione close. Her head on his shoulder and her face in her hands. Ron kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair.

Harry turned back to Snape, waved his wand to conjure a stretcher and lifted him onto it, "Alright. Let's get out of here. _Mobilicorpus_." The stretcher followed them silently through the tunnel, through the grounds of Hogwarts and into the great hall to rest with the other martyred victims until other arrangements could be made.

Last night this place was utter pandemonium, now, however it was solemn. The only ones left in here now were the families of those who lost their lives bringing about the downfall of Voldemort. He looked quickly around.

Dennis Creevey was there with his muggle parents sobbing over Colin's frail lifeless form. 'Muggles at Hogwarts?" he wondered, 'McGonagall must have allowed this one time arrangement.'

He continued looking.

Lupin, Tonks, fifty others. Some he knew, some he didn't, and some that merely looked familiar. And Fred. . . The Weasley's were still gathered talking quietly together. 'Ron was right. George really did look as though he was taking it the worst.' He was a little ways off from the rest of them sitting hunched forward on a chair, with his head in his hands.

He saw a girl with long curly brown hair that he had seen in the Gryffindor common room several times laughing with the twins, walk to him slowly and place a tentative hand on his shoulder. She had tears tumbling freely down her cheeks. She sat in a chair next to him and lightly rubbed his back as to comfort him. He looked at her and attempted a feeble smile. It looked more like a grimace, then his face crumpled and he wept. Harry looked away as she put her arms around him, the lump in his own throat threatening once again.

He looked up as Ron and Hermione rejoined him, "Where's Voldemort and the death eaters that died?" Harry asked, looking to the place where they had all lain last night.

Ron answered, "Hagrid took him into the forest. Said he had some blast ended skrewts that needed to be fed."

"As for the fallen death eaters" intercepted Hermione, "They were taken to Hogsmeade for their families to pick them up. And Kingsley hauled the surviving ones that didn't escape in time to Azkaban."

"I voted that the dead death eaters be lunch for the skrewts as well, but McGonagall wouldn't hear it. She reckons that their families love them, and might want to hold funerals for them," said Ron.

"Hagrid fed Voldemort to the skrewts?" asked Harry incredulously, "Blimey, do you reckon they'll be okay?"

"You're joking, right?" asked Ron, "You're worrying about the skrewts? If we're lucky, they'll all gobble him up and die of indigestion or something. What Hagrid sees in those monsters, I have no idea."

The three of them made their way to the cluster of Weasleys. Harry nudged Ron slightly and leaned close to whisper in his ear, "Who's that girl with George? She was in Gryffindor, right?"

"Yeah, she was. Her name is Renee Ainge. She was in Fred and George's year. They were pretty good friends, I think. I heard them talking about her quite often anyways. George fancies her."

Harry nodded, sidled up next to Ginny and slipped an arm around her shoulders. Then he leaned in to whisper, "Are you alright?" He brushed a loving kiss against her temple.

She leaned into him and murmured, "M'okay." And rested her head on his chest.

"Oh Harry, dear," said Mrs. Weasley as she hurried over to him and pulled him in for a tight hug. "Thank heavens you're alright. You were so brave last night." She seemed unable to relinquish her grip on him.

"Everyone else fought just as bravely as I did, if not more so. And more importantly," Harry said, gently prying himself out of her desperate hug, "How are you holding up?" He now had her at arms length with his hands lightly on her shoulders, looking into her eyes.

She nodded her head quickly as she turned around to hide her face from him.

Harry was at a loss for words so he simply patted her shoulders and bent down behind her to press a quick kiss to her cheek. He straightened up and to each in turn, he paid his respects to Percy, Bill, Charlie and Mr. Weasley. Then he walked slowly to George. Ginny had decided to accompany him and wrapped her hand tightly in his.

George still had Renee at his side and they were talking quietly to one another. George looked much better than he had a moment ago. Renee's blue eyes sparkled as she giggled quietly at something George had said. George gave her a small smile. They looked up as they heard Harry and Ginny approach.

"Hey," said George to Harry, "Ron told us you went to the Widow Tonks' place to tell her about Tonks and Lupin."

"Yeah," Harry answered.

"How is she?" asked George.

"Okay. As good as anyone here, I expect. I had a good visit with her and little Teddy. Then Narcissa Malfoy showed up."

"WHAT!" cried George, outraged, "Why the bloody hell did she show up?"

"Mrs. Tonks is the only sister she has let now that Bellatrix is gone. And in spite of everything, I think she feels family is really important. Anyways, Mrs. Tonks was so relieved to find that every member of her family wasn't dead that she forgave her. By the way. Hermione told me that Kingsley hauled the surviving death eaters to Azkaban. Do you know if Malfoy and his father were among them?"

"No idea," said George. Then remembering his manners, "I don't know if you've met or not, but this is Renee. Renee Ainge. Renee, this is Harry Potter."

Ginny held tighter to Harry 's hand. He raised his free one in greeting and said, "It's nice to meet you," and added so as to let Ginny know that he didn't miss her gesture, "And just in case you haven't met, this is Ginny. George's sister, and. . ." He cast a side long glance at Ginny, "My girlfriend. If she'll have me back that is," he added hastily.

Ginny beamed radiantly.

George pounded Harry on the back, "Congratulations, mate! But if you hurt her, you'll have me to deal with." George smiled at Ginny and winked.

Renee shook both their hands and said, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you officially Harry. I never got a chance to meet you in school, but I'd always hoped that someday I would. And it's wonderful to meet you too, Ginny." And as Ginny's body language did not pass her unnoticed either, she added, "You have nothing to worry about Ginny. There's no way I'd ever try to steal Harry from you. . ."

"I'd like to see you even try," Ginny said tartly. Then she turned and kissed Harry passionately, to which he responded with a fierceness that he had no idea he possessed.

Then turning to George and adding just loudly enough for him to hear, Renee said, "I have my eyes set on another fish." She blushed deeply and looked away as dawning fell upon George and he looked at her with his eyebrows raised and a sly grin on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Everyone, could I have your attention?"

Almost as one the occupants of the Great Hall turned their attention to the front of the room where Minerva McGonagall stood on a raised platform alongside Kingsley Shacklebolt, Filius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout and Horace Slughorn.

"Our temporary Minister of Magic, and hopefully our permanent one," she added with a wink, "Would like to say a few words."

Kingsley stepped forward, "We have decided that it would be appropriate to dedicate a cemetary solely for those who gave their lives last night fighting for the cause of good, here in the grounds of Hogwarts. It will not however be compulsory. You may of course, choose to have them lain to rest where ever your heart desires. But for those of you who wish it, that option is available for you."

There were murmurs of assent heard throughout the hall as Kingsley stepped back and motioned for McGonagall to take center stage once again.

"It has been suggested by a few, that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry be closed indefinitely. That after the catastrophe that has happened here, no parent will want to send their children here to be taught," she paused at the angry out bursts of the audience. "However," she continued, "It has been decided that the school will NOT be closed down. Because although there will always be people with evil desires in their hearts, Voldemort is gone for good. Quite literally in fact. And therefore Hogwarts has never been safer."

The crowd erupted in applause and she added, "If you would like your own fallen warriors buried here at Hogwarts, please step forward and submit the names to Kingsley or myself. We would like to hold memorial services tomorrow a six o'clock."

There was the loud shuffling of feet as nearly everyone in the hall stepped forward to give forth the names of their loved ones.

* * *

The next morning dawned bright and beautiful. Harry awoke in his old four poster bed in the Gryffindor dormitory. He quietly got out of bed, as to not waked Ron, Neville, Seamus and Dean, stretched and got dressed.

Last night he had called Andromeda Tonks on the floo network to tell her about the memorial services. She and Teddy would be here soon, and he promised he would meet them at the gates. He hurried down the dormitory steps, through the common room and out the portrait hole. As he descended the staircases leading to the Entrance Hall, he looked around. 'Isn't magic amazing!' he thought to himself, 'You would have never known there was a massive battle fought here two nights ago.'

Every now and then he would spot a misplaced suit of armor or a lopsided portrait that had been missed, but for the most part the halls looked as they had when he was a student. He heard Peeves in the distance humming his victory song from the other night, and being keen to steer clear of him, he turned a corner to take the long way down.

The halls were completely empty, which felt strange to him. He was use to the hustle and bustle of students fighting their way to this class or that, and to the greetings of friends or the jeerings of enemies. 'It feels. . . lonely,' he thought, 'It doesn't feel like Hogwarts at all. It's the end of May and kids should be in classes preparing for their end of year exams. Instead, they are home with their families mourning the loss of family and friends.'

As he approached the Entrance Hall he could hear the faint mutterings of Kingsley and McGonagall, along with other staff and Order members going over some last minute plans for the service. And not wanting company just yet, he slipped his invisibility cloak over his head and tiptoed past them and out the front door.

He pulled off his cloak and squinted at the brightness of the day. It looked as if the heavens were celebrating the end of Voldemort. The sky was as bright a blue as he could ever remember seeing and the few clouds adorning it were big, and fluffy. The kind that looks like a giant pile of cotton and makes for spectacular sunsets. And to top it off, the sun was giving them a golden luminescent glow. The effect of it all was breathtaking.

In his minds eye, he could see the happy reunion among those clouds of his parents, Sirius and Lupin. Lupin would be introducing his wife, Tonks to James and Lily, and Fred would be making everyone laugh until their sides ached while Colin Creevey was taking pictures of everyone and everything.

'What would Snape be doing now?' he wondered, 'Off with Dumbledore possibly. He surely wouldn't be joining the reunion he imagined his parents having. Snape loathed James, wherein lied the bitterness he showed towards me. I was the constant reminder that Lily had not chosen him. That she had chosen the man he despised above all others instead. And the fact that I am nearly identical to my father, did not help matters any, I'm sure. I hope he is at peace now at least. Today he will be lain to rest alongside the rest of the brave men and women who lost their lives fighting against Voldemort.' This was the first time in his life at Hogwarts that he had been able to think about Snape without all of the ugly feelings that usually followed. In fact, he felt peaceful, and very sorry that he had not known the true man behind the cold mask of Severus Snape. 'Somehow,' he thought, 'I will show him my gratitude for his courage and sacrifice.'

"Harry, dear," he was brought out of his reverie by Andromeda Tonks.

"Oh, hello Mrs. Tonks. You look beautiful today," he answered. "How was the rest of your visit with your sister?"

"It was absolutely lovely. She invited Teddy and I to stay with them for a short spell."

"Them? So Lucius and Draco weren't taken to Azkaban then?"

"Oh no. They're at home lying low until things calm down a bit."

"That's probably smart. May I?" he asked, holding his arms out, motioning to Teddy.

"By all means. Thank you. He gets rather heavy after a while." She handed him gratefully to Harry.

"How did you get here so quickly?" he asked.

"Why, we Disapparated of course. How else?"

"That's safe to do with a baby?" he asked skeptically, "I find it really uncomfortable."

"Oh, it's perfectly safe. I think Teddy kind of enjoys it actually."

"And how are you little guy?" Harry asked Teddy tickling him under his chin.

"He's really starting to miss his parents. His hair has been pink since he woke up from his nap yesterday. He always turned his hair pink whenever he wanted Dora to hold him," she said sadly.

Harry looked down at his hair and saw that it was the exact shade of his mother's favorite bubble-gum pink color. "Ah, Ted. We all miss your parents. But I promise you that it will get easier for all of us." Harry lifted the baby and pressed a little kiss to his forehead.

They walked in silence the rest of the way to the castle except for the occasional coo that Teddy would make, taking in the beautiful grounds of Hogwarts. The grounds too, had been wiped clean of all evidence of the battle. The only difference Harry could see since he was a student here, were the rows and rows of chairs lining the place that had been chosen for the service.

When they stepped into the Entrance Hall Mrs. Tonks was called into the Great Hall by Kingsley.

"I'll just take Teddy up to Gryffindor Tower, if that's okay with you Mrs. Tonks."

"Of course it is. I know that he is in safe hands with you, Harry." She pulled the diaper bag off her shoulder and handed it to Harry. "Anything you might need is in this bag. There are bottles, diapers, wipes, and toys."

He took the bag and said, "If you get done and want to come up, the password is 'Victory.'"

She nodded and turned to join in the conversation with those in charge.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

As Harry approached the portrait of the fat lady, he saw that her best friend Violet was with her. They immediately started fawning over Teddy when they saw him. Expressing how they wished they could hold him.

"Victory," said Harry. The two ladies in the portrait frowned and complained to Harry that they were not through with the baby just yet, but the portrait hole swung open nevertheless.

The common room was no longer empty when Harry entered, and he was instantly surrounded by Parvati, Lavender, Renee, Hermione, Angelina, Katie and Ginny, as they cooed and tried to pinch some part of Teddy's cherubic cheeks.

"I definitely need to get me one of those!" exclaimed Lee.

"Yeah mate," said George pounding him on the back. "Then maybe Angelina, or any other girl for that matter would finally give you the time of day," he joked.

Harry handed Teddy to Hermione and extracted himself from the throng of excited females.

"Wow! Girls are sure funny when it comes to babies. I thought the fat lady and Violet were going to try to murder me when I came in, because they weren't through playing with him. And now. . . this!" he pointed to the girls who were now taking turns holding Teddy.

Teddy seemed to be enjoying himself though, for he was giving them all his widest smile and waving his arms frantically.

"Looks like he's going to be quite the ladies man when he gets older," Harry chuckled, "He really knows how to play it up." He looked over at them as Renee handed the baby to Ginny. Something funny stirred in the pit of his stomach when he saw how loving she was with him. He looked quickly away, not wanting to dwell on the thoughts those feelings produced, any longer.

After another minute he looked to Ron whose face was suddenly drained of all color and was staring in the direction of the cluster of girls. Harry turned back around to see Hermione walking towards them with Teddy in her arms. He suspected that Ron was having the same thoughts and feelings that he had had when Ginny was holding him, and wondered whether or not his own face had lost all color as well.

Renee, Hermione and Ginny were the only girls left in the room.

"He is so cute! I want at _least_ eight," Hermione mused.

Harry didn't think that Ron could go any paler, but somehow he did.

George chortled at his brother's discomfort, "Looks like you're gonna have your hands full, eh little brother."

Ron turned to his brother, "Huh?" He looked as though he had been hit in the stomach with a bludger.

Harry laughed and looked at Hermione who looked as though someone had transfigured her head into a tomato.

A sudden rumble came from the direction of Harry's arms, which now held a baby who also looked as though he had a tomato for a head, but for an entirely different reason.

As the smell rose, George plugged his nose and smiled at Harry, "Well Harry, I think it's time for us to go now. But you have fun with that," he laughed wickedly, grabbed Renee' by the hand and pulled her out of the portrait hole, Lee Jordan following close behind.

"Uhg. . . He didn't just do what I think he did, did he?" Harry asked, now holding Teddy at arms length.

"Yep," laughed Ron, "And I hope you have a change of clothes in that bag, because you're definitely going to need one," he said, pointing to the dark spot that was appearing on the pants Teddy was wearing.

"Oh, wonderful!" moaned Harry sarcastically. "Well, Ron," he said, holding the baby out to him, "I think you should do this, beings you're the only one here with a younger sibling. I'm sure you've changed a diaper before."

"No way! Not a chance mate. Anyways, I'm only one year older than Ginny. Do you honestly think I was changing diapers when I was two?"

"Besides that," Ginny sniggered, "I was out of diapers before he was."

Harry and Hermione both looked at Ron with raised eyebrows, trying unsuccessfully to hide their grins.

"Ha ha, Ginny, very funny!" he shot his sister a withering glare, and if looks could kill, Ginny would have fallen over on the spot.

"Well, it's true!" she retorted tartly, "I was out of diapers three months before you were. Fred and George used to always tease you about it. Remember?"

Ron's ears were bright scarlet and he glared at her, if possible, with even more ferocity than before.

"Well then Ginny, I guess it's to you," Harry said smiling, trying to hand Teddy to her. But she backed away and shook her head vigorously.

"Oh honestly!" Hermione snapped hotly, saving Ron from further embarrassment. She took Teddy and grabbed the diaper bag out of the armchair that Harry had dropped it in. She conjured a changing pad and knelt on the floor with him. Harry, Ron and Ginny watched in utter astonishment as Hermione proceeded to change the soiled diaper with apparent ease.

"What's that for?" asked Ron as Hermione placed a small square cotton cloth over Teddy. "Surely he doesn't really care about modesty."

"Well," started Hermione choosing her words carefully, "How do I say this? Well, when fresh air hits a baby boy's, well, you know. They sometimes lose control of a certain bodily function. And if you're not careful, you'll end up all wet!"

"And how in the world do you know that?" asked Ron, trying not to laugh.

"Because, when I was ten, my auntie Margaret would pay me to tend my little cousin Silas two nights a week while she went out for Bingo. It doesn't take long to learn to cover it up whenever you change them."

She fastened the clean diaper around Teddy, put on a clean outfit from the bag and picked him up. "There you go sweetie. You're all clean now. That's much better, isn't it?" she said in that sing-song voice people tend to use when talking to babies.

Teddy cooed and grinned at her. Then to Harry she added while standing up, "The next one is your's. If you're going to really take up the role of godfather to Teddy you're going to _have_ to learn how to clean him up and change him. It's really _not_ that difficult!"

The other three, wanting to laugh, but thinking it wise not to, with the look Hermione was giving them, just stood there looking at each other with wide eyes.

Ginny broke the silence, "What's Bingo?"

"It's a game Muggles play for money. I never liked it much. It's extremely boring. You wait for the person in charge to pull little balls with numbers on them out of a machine, then they call out the numbers, and if you're the first to get five in a row on your own bingo card you yell 'BINGO' and you win." She drew a bingo card in the air with her wand so they would understand what she was trying to explain. It glowed blue for a moment then disappeared.

"And that's _fun_?" asked Ginny skeptically, as she backed up to lean against Harry and pulled his arms around her.

"Like I said. I've never cared for it, but a lot of Muggles do," Hermione answered. She was swaying back and forth rubbing Teddy's back rhythmically. He was now sleeping with his head on her shoulder.

"I'll bet dad would find it fascinating," mused Ron, "I'm starving. Let's go down to breakfast."

As they all turned to leave, the portrait hole flew open with such force that Harry was surprised it was still on it's hinges.

"Nearly like old times again, eh?" chortled George, gasping for breath, "So nice of McGonagall to let us all stay until after the service. For some reason though, I don't think Filch is very happy about the arrangement."

Renee laughed merrily, "That face was an absolute classic. Oh, how I've missed this." Her chest was heaving as she tried to catch her breath. Her big almond shaped deep blue eyes sparkling under long dark lashes.

'They make a very handsome couple. And I think she is exactly what he needs right now,' thought Harry.

Her thick long dark brown hair that shines with hints of red when the sun hits it hung down to the middle of her back in loose natural ringlets. She was tall, only a half a head shorter than George. With curves that every eleven year old girl hopes she'll have one day. A single small freckle high on her left cheek accented the fairness of her skin, and her smile would melt even the hardest of men.

'The most beautiful thing about her,' he thought, 'Is that she seems oblivious to just how lovely she is. Completely opposite of Fleur, who is anything but shy when it comes to her beauty.'

"What happened?" asked Ron, laughing at the sight of them.

"If you happen to see someone in the halls that looks like an over-grown house elf covered head to toe in green boils bursting with stink sap, you'd better run for your lives," said George as a new wave of laughter swept over him.

"Have you ever seen him so angry?" Renee giggled.

"I honestly have no idea why he's so upset. It's a great improvement really. He should be thanking us," said George, "Don't you think?"

"Absolutely!" Renee answered in mock seriousness, "He's never looked better."

"I've gathered that you're talking about Filch," Ginny said chuckling, "But what did you do to him?"

"A new invention for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes," explained George. "Well, actually it's an upgrade to an old invention. Fred came up with it. An improvement to the decoy detonators. As soon as anyone gets up close to investigate, it sprays potion that smells like a skunk and creates a purplish-green cloud eight feet in diameter that transfigures anyone who gets caught in it. But what it does to you is different for everyone. It turned Mrs. Norris blue and made her sprout an extra leg that's twice as long as her body. It gave Fred and elephant trunk on a duck head. And it gave me purple spots and a pelican beak." He became suddenly somber, "Filch was Fred's favorite unwilling guinea pig, so I thought I'd honor him by testing his last creation on Filch and his mangey old cat."

They all nodded approvingly but said nothing.

After several minutes of everyone standing in uncomfortable silence, Ron said, "Have you two eaten?"

George and Renee both shook their heads.

"We're just headed down to breakfast if you want to come."

"Alright," said George. "Are you hungry?" he asked Renee.

"Starving!" she answered, grabbing his proffered hand.

As they left the portrait hole they were met by Andromeda.

"Oh, hello Mrs. Tonks," Harry greeted. He quickly introduced his companions and added, "We were just heading down to the Great Hall for a bite to eat. Would you like to join us?"

"No thank you, dear, I've already eaten," she answered. "Would you like me to take him?" she asked Hermione, motioning to Teddy.

"Of course, if you'd like to. The common room is empty and quiet right now, and I've just changed his diaper. So maybe he'll stay asleep for a while." She handed him to her and slid her hands into her jeans pockets.

"Thank you so much for watching him," Andromeda smiled.

"Not at all," said Hermione, "He's simply delightful."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Ewwww. . . Stinky Filchy and his ickle kitty. Ha ha. I'd like to thank who did it, Filchy. Tell Peevsie who it was!" Peeves chortled as he blew raspberries straight into his ear.

Filch screamed at Peeves and Mrs. Norris hissed and batted at him awkwardly, as she couldn't stand properly with her long extra leg. She kept toppling over as she tried to walk, so Filch picked her up, and left to inform the headmistress. Peeves cackling behind him the whole way.

Not one minute later the small cluster of friends rounded the corner into the newly deserted corridor. The six of them were absorbed in pleasant conversation, each of them trying hard not to dwell on the fact that there would be mourning wizards from all over Britain there later that afternoon.

It was perhaps the hardest of all for Harry. For he knew that it was because of him that so many people were going to be here today. It was for him that they had given their lives. He was the reason that so many people were now devastated with the loss of their family members and friends. How could he face them all?

McGonagall asked him if he would be willing to speak today at the services. He had told her that it was the least he could do. But he was now having second thoughts. Would anyone really want to hear from him?

Ginny had noticed that Harry was being more subdued than normal. She squeezed his hand, and when he looked at her she mouthed silently, "Are you okay?"

He squeezed back, flashed a feeble smile and nodded. Determined now not to let his emotions show, he joined in on the conversation of the others. George was going over some plans for some new inventions. Ron was laughing heartily at the thought of some of them and couldn't wait until they were finished.

"Are you going to try to find a new partner?" Hermione asked George cautiously.

"Don't know. Haven't had much time to think about it really," he answered solemnly, lowering his head to hide his face.

"I'm so sorry George. I wasn't thinking. It was insensitive of me. I should have known better," Hermione rambled apologetically.

"No, don't be sorry. I'm fine. I don't know if I'll get myself another partner. No one could take Fred's place. Besides that, he's not really gone. I can still feel him with me," he said.

"You mean you think Fred has chosen not to move on? You think he's here as a ghost?" asked Renee curiously.

"Absolutely not. He moved on. He would never chosen to stay here for eternity. I meant that I can feel him here," he pounded his chest with his fist.

Renee put her arm around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. He responded by wrapping an arm around her as they continued making their way towards the Great Hall in silence.

Mention of the fallen Weasley twin had pulled them all into renewed sadness. Sniffles could be heard now and then from the three young women and the eyes of the men were glistening. Fred would be missed forever more. But George was right. He would never be forgotten, and no one could ever take the place of Fred Weasley, for there was no one in the world quite like him.

When they reached the Great Hall, not one of them were prepared for the welcome they would receive. Filch was on the stand holding his five legged blue cat, looking indeed like an overgrown house-elf. He was talking to Professor McGonagall and pointing at George and Renee as they entered. They were trying to look as innocent as possible while trying to conceal their renewed amusement at the sight of him. They all took a seat at one of the long tables, gathering around Bill, Fleur and Charlie. The three of them looked rather intrigued at the sight of Filch and Mrs. Norris. Mrs. Weasley however was not. She made her way to them to reprimand them.

George chanced a glance at Professor McGonagall, and elbowed Renee gently and motioned up to the stand. Minerva McGonagall was flinching as Filch was speaking to her. Green boils were bursting open and splattering everyone near with stink sap. George couldn't help but think that she would have found the situation amusing had she not just been given a shower in stinky yellow puss. They chuckled silently together.

"What were you thinking?" came the stern voice of Molly Weasley, "Here we are, all working hard to get this funeral ready, and you had to go and pull a stunt like that."

"Come off it mum. We were only having a bit of fun. Trying to lighten the place up a little. It'll wear off in an hour or so. And the two of them will be back to their miserable old selves."

"Molly, dear," Arthur Weasley put his hand lightly on the back of her neck and started massaging it gently. "No lasting damage. The two of them," he motioned to Filch and his cat, "Will be just fine. While it may not be the best of times to try out his pranks, he does have a business to run, and there will be no changing your son. You can holler and scold all you like. But he runs a joke shop, Molly."

Mrs. Weasley looked outraged, "Arthur you can't tell me that this," she too waved a hand in the direction of the victims, "Is appropriate! He could be in an immense amount of pain."

"He's not," interrupted George.

"And how do you know that?" she shot back at him. They were now attracting a rather large audience.

"Because," he said slowly. Lowering his voice a little, "We try everything we've ever invented on ourselves before we ever try it on anyone else. Do you think we would really try untested products on innocent people? Not that Filch was ever innocent, but that's not the point. The point is, we, Fred and I that is, tested our stinkoys, and everything else for that matter on ourselves first. This particular invention doesn't hurt a bit. It stinks a lot though."

"You really test everything on yourselves first?" she asked, clearly feeling a little better about it. But at the same time a new thought struck her and she looked horrified once again, "You could have killed each other, or could have been permanently disfigured," she cut herself off as she looked at George, who was rubbing the spot where his left ear used to be, then to Bill who was tracing a finger over the scars that were given to him by Fenrir Greyback two years previously.

She shook her head, and turned around to hide the emotions now sweeping over her. George got up quickly and walked to her, bending down to kiss her cheek. She choked back a sob and patted his face lovingly. Arthur pulled her in and held her close rubbing her back and whispering that everything was going to be ok.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon passed uneventfully and as 6:00 approached everyone started down to the grounds to gather around the white marble tomb of Albus Dumbledore, where the services would be held. There were over 50 graves that had been magically dug all around the beloved headmaster's final resting place. There were over a thousand seats and some people still had to stand or conjure their own. The Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, and Andromeda Tonks with Teddy sleeping peacefully in her lap, a half empty bottle still propped in his mouth, were on the front row waiting quietly for them to start.

A sudden hush fell over the assembly as Kingsley Shacklebolt stood up, "My dear fellow witches and wizards," there were no Muggles attending the funeral, for they had been warned when they approached Kingsley and Minerva the previous day that once the service was over, their memories of where Hogwarts was located would be wiped clean, and they would no longer be able to see the school, and therefore would not be able to visit the cemetery where their loved ones would be buried.

The Creeveys and the other Muggle parents had all decided to have their children lain to rest in Muggle resting grounds. So they were all accompanied back to London with the assurance that their loved ones would never be forgotten in the wizarding world, where their memories of Hogwarts location were erased.

Kingsley continued, "It is my honor to be here today to pay tribute to these brave souls and see them laid peacefully to rest. They, along with all of you also, fought to rid the world of Voldemort."

The flinching and gasping when his name was heard was strangely absent. It seemed that now that he was gone forever, everyone knew that there was no longer any reason to fear his name. "History was made two nights ago. We are all mourning the loss of family and friends, but they will never be forgotten. The memories we hold dear will live on in our hearts and minds, and the Hogwarts cemetery will be open to all who wish to visit and pay their respects," he waved his wand and a procession appeared. And into view came the bodies of the victims of Voldemort and his death eaters.

Harry was pleased to see that Snape was among them. He had feared that old differences between him and so many others would prevent him from being honored with the rest.

People no longer tried to hold in their sobs and Harry could hear them loudly, as if every one of them were crying directly into his ears. He looked into the quiet faces of his friends that would never again talk to him, or smile, or laugh, and he felt his own body shudder as grief racked him so hard he didn't think he would be able to bear it. All around him people were crying, not even bothering to wipe their eyes.

"My son! My son!" Mrs Weasley was instantly to her feet and at Fred's side once again. Whatever reserve the rest of the Weasleys had had, crumpled at the sight of their mother and wife. She was immediately surrounded by her husband and five remaining boys and gently pulled back to her chair. Harry pulled Ginny close and stroked her hair as she sobbed uncontrollably into his shoulder.

Mrs. Tonks' reaction to the sight of her only daughter's pale face was not much easier. She let out a mournful wail, and Teddy was startled awake. He looked into his grandmother's grief-stricken face, not knowing what was going on, but knowing it wasn't good, his little face crumpled and he added his own cries to those of the people surrounding him. Andromeda held him tight against her chest and swayed back and forth, lying her cheek on his head. Trying for his sake not to let her emotions get the better of her again.

Hermione, whose own eyes were swimming offered to take the baby, but Andromeda shook her head quickly, as she held onto him all the tighter. Hermione leaned back into Ron and laid her head on his shoulder.

Kingsley motioned for Harry to come forward. He rose and gave the task of comforting Ginny to Charlie, who was sitting on her other side. He did so gladly as he pulled his sister into him, and placed a brotherly kiss to the top of her head.

As Harry approached the front, the sobbing quieted considerably as everyone waited to see what he had to say. He looked into the faces of the people he so dearly loved, who were watching him with rapt attention. He spotted Neville who had his arm around Luna. The thought of those two together made his heart smile. He then looked into the faces of those he loved, that could no longer see him, and his eyes filled with tears once again.

"I had a speech prepared. But it somehow doesn't seem adequate now. There is nothing I can say that will ease your suffering. These people," he motioned to the lifeless forms in front of him, "Were my friends. Are my friends," he corrected, "For my memories of them will never fade. I owe them everything, and if I could trade places with them, and give them back to you, I gladly would do so."

His shoulders sagged, then barely loud enough for those in the front to hear him, he added, "It's my fault they're gone, after all." He hurriedly got down and walked swiftly away from the congregation. He didn't even see the stunned faces of those around him as he left.

Quiet muttering broke out throughout the grounds. He strode out of sight and sat down with his back against a tree, facing the black lake. He had his knees up, hugging them and resting his head, watching as the merpeople slowly started retreating back into the depths of their home.

"Harry," it was Mrs. Weasley. She placed a hand on his shoulder, "Come on back, dear. Nobody blames you. It is in no way your fault."

"She's right," it was Ginny this time. He looked up and to his astonishment, over forty people were there nodding in agreement, "How can it be?"

"How can it be?" he cried, "If I had given myself up sooner, how many of those people could have been spared? Maybe Fred, Tonks, and Lupin would still be alive," he could barely get the words out between the sobs. This had been building up inside of him for some time now, "And if I had turned myself in, maybe to Snape, he would have been able to tell me what Dumbledore wanted him to while he was alive. Then he wouldn't have had to die either, and I could have thanked him properly for his sacrifices."

Ron knelt beside Harry and hugged him. But it was Hermione that spoke, "Harry. It is _not_ your fault. And don't even think for one second that you would have believed anything Snape had to say while he was alive. You believed him to be working for Voldemort. You thought he murdered Dumbledore. You thought he hated you, and you hated him, Harry. There is no way you would have believed a word he said to you. And furthermore, we all love you, Harry. If it weren't for you, Voldemort would still be here, and we would all still be living in fear. And whose to say he wouldn't still have killed all of these people, and there would surely be many more dead if it weren't for you. You need to stop feeling sorry for yourself and get back over there and honor those who died helping to get rid of Voldemort and as many of his followers as possible."

Harry reluctantly let his friends pull him back to his feet and followed them slowly back to his seat. He sat hunched forward, head in his hands looking at the ground as tears from his eyes fell to it.

Professor McGonagall said a few words that Harry didn't quite catch, then she waved her wand and the bodies were lowered into their graves. He looked up as a flashing white light illuminated the dusk strewn sky.

Before his eyes a large white marble memorial was being placed in the center of the cemetery. McGonagall went on, "Along with the names of those who lost their lives fighting, the names of all of those still with us, who gave no less of themselves, will forever more be remembered here."

It was beautiful. Over two thousand names had been carved into it, including the names of the house elves and centaurs, that joined in the very last. Harry smiled softly as he saw his own house elf, Kreacher's name. He was also surprised to see the names of people who weren't here two nights ago. The names of Lily and James Potter, Sirius Black, Ted Tonks, Mad-Eye Moody, and many other of Voldemort's victims, that died fighting him were there. Harry Potter's name was at the very top underneath the words, _For the Greater Good_.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

There was a feast following the service, and at the long tables Harry sat with those that meant most to him. He had a sudden thought, "Kreacher!" he called. There was a small pop and his house elf appeared, bowing low. "There's no need to bow right now Kreacher. I want to ask you something."

"Anything Master," he croaked.

"The last day that we were in Grimmauld Place, did death eaters show up when we didn't return?"

Kreacher flinched and nodded. Clearly shaken with the memory, "I thought master deserted Kreacher. I thought Kreacher had been a bad house elf. They told Kreacher he was a bad house elf, that Kreacher's master didn't care for him." He sounded on the verge of a break down, "Kreacher tried not to believe it. Kreacher remembered that master gave him master Regulus' locket, and Kreacher came back to Hogwarts to be safe from them, hoping that my master would call me to him." Kreacher started wailing, "But he didn't. Master didn't want Kreacher!" He continued wailing, and people all around the Great Hall turned to look.

Harry frantically tried to calm the weeping elf, "Calm down Kreacher. It's okay. You haven't been a bad house elf. In fact you are quite an excellent one, really. I couldn't hope for better."

Kreacher's wails lessened to quiet sobs. Then Harry continued, "All of us really would have loved to have you with us, but it was too dangerous. All we could hope was that you would be able to stay safe. You did the right thing by coming here. We're going to put up a new fidelius charm, so it will be safe again. Can you go there and tell me if there is anyone in it now?"

Kreacher was thrilled to have a new task set to him, and he got up to leave. Harry grabbed his shoulder before he did so, "Kreacher, be careful. I don't want you to get hurt. Be quiet, in case there is someone there. Don't make a sound as you check the house. Alright? Then come straight back here and tell me what you've found."

Harry had reservations about sending his house elf to do something that could so easily go wrong. But Kreacher nodded and before Harry could say anything else he was gone with a 'pop.'

"He'll be okay. He has to be," Harry said at Hermione's look of condescension. "That's my house and I want it back. I know that I could turn it into a good home. If only I can find someway to get that portrait of Mrs. Black off the wall, and the elf heads too, of course," he said as he spooned mashed potatoes with roasted chicken gravy into his mouth.

Hermione shook her head and began to work on her own plate of food.

Five minutes later there was another faint 'pop' as Kreacher returned. He bowed and said, "There is no one there, master. But the house is in shambles. They have destroyed almost everything in it. The valuables that the thief Mundungus Fletcher didn't manage to take, are now gone too. All of my old mistress' valuables are gone. And they have destroyed her painting!" With the last sentence Kreacher again broke down into wails, throwing himself on the floor and pounding his little fists, "The portrait of Mistress Black is destroyed. Slashed to pieces."

"I'm really sorry, Kreacher," Harry said sympathetically. Although inside he was quite happy about it. He did feel sorry for Kreacher though. He had loved her dearly, and now the only way he could talk to her had been destroyed. After a few more minutes of uncontrollable crying and more than a few curious stares, Kreacher calmed down. "You did well, Kreacher. Now I would like it if you took a break and got yourself something to eat," Harry said kindly.

"Thank you master," he bowed again and, 'pop,' he was gone.

Ginny looked at Kreacher in amazement, "That can't be the same house elf that was in Grimmauld Place three years ago, can it?" she asked dubiously.

Harry smiled. He had forgotten that Ginny had not been with them that night last August, "Yeah, that's the same one."

He glanced at Hermione, who looked back at him and smiled, "Hermione talked some sense into me. Convinced me that if I were only a little kinder to him, he would be kinder and more willing to help me. She's smart that Hermione is."

Hermione blushed deeply at the compliment and gave him a radiant smile. Harry smiled back and winked at her. Hermione would always have a special place in his heart. He loved her, a different love of course than he had for Ginny. He was 'in' love with Ginny. Hermione was a sister he never had, although they had been through more together than any brother and sister had ever been before.

Professor McGonagall came up behind them. "Will you all be staying tonight?" she asked, a notebook in her hand.

"I uh, I haven't really thought about it professor," Harry answered. He looked to the others for their thoughts on the matter.

Mrs. Weasley spoke up, "Thank you Minerva. But I really am missing my home. Your hospitality has been wonderful though, I really do appreciate everything you have done for me and my family." She stood quickly, and the two ladies embraced.

"Anytime, Molly. You're family is welcome at Hogwarts anytime you wish," she smiled at Molly, then with a furtive glance at George she added, "Without, of course your products, Mr. Weasley. As amusing as some of them are, I think we have quite enough house elves as it is. We don't need to go transfiguring our care taker into one." Her mouth twitched the way it always did when something amused her, that probably shouldn't have. George roared as she shot him a quick wink, and turned to leave. But remembering that Molly was only one she turned back to the group, "Will the rest of you be leaving as well?"

After brief murmurs they looked up and nodded. It was time to move on. It was time to go home.

Harry stood up to shake her hand. But she pulled him in for a hug too, and whispered in his ear, "Thank you Harry. I am very honored to have been your teacher."

This action was so unexpected, it took him by surprise and he could only nod, for he was suddenly overcome with fondness and emotion for this woman and could not speak. When at last his voice found him, he pulled away from her and whispered back, "The honor was all mine professor. You will make an excellent Headmistress. I have no doubt of that."

Her eyes were glistening, and Harry boldly kissed her on the cheek.

She placed her fingertips where his lips had brushed her and smiled softly. Obviously, no student of hers had ever done such a thing before. And as she had no children of her own, the sensation was completely new to her, "Well, goodnight to you all then. I know we shall meet again, so I will not say good bye."

"Absolutely we'll see each other again," Harry said fervently.

As she turned to return to the staff table Harry remembered that there was a way he could thank Snape after all, and called after her, "Professor?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"When you get back to your office, could you please pass a message to Snape for me?"

"A message for Severus?" she asked quizzically.

Harry nodded.

"I'm sorry, Harry, I don't think I can."

Harry looked dejected.

"I will not pass your message on. Whatever you have to say to him, can be said directly to him. Follow me and you can do it now," she smiled slyly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

As Harry walked beside Minerva McGonagall towards her office, he began having second thoughts, 'Can I really do this? Will hearing his voice and seeing his face alive again, even if it is only a painting, bring back all of the old feelings of bitterness? I'm barely coming to terms with my new feelings for my old potions master, will this be taking a gigantic step in the wrong direction? Having Professor McGonagall deliver the message sounded like a much better idea. But then, would Snape think me a coward for not telling him myself? Probably. That's probably why McGonagall did want me to tell him myself.'

"You're being awfully quiet," McGonagall said, looking curiously at him.

Harry just shrugged.

McGonagall, seeming to sense what the problem was, nodded, but said nothing else. They were already nearly there. Once again, when he wanted time to pass slowly, it did just the opposite. As they approached she said, 'Anew' and the stone gargoyle stepped aside and they rose on the spiral staircase.

As the door to the office opened, Harry fell in behind McGonagall taking a deep breath trying to prepare himself for a snide Snape comment. What would he do, if Snape started insulting him as he usually did? He would keep his cool, he had to. He sincerely did want to bury the hatchet with Snape. Wanted to thank him. He looked over to Dumbledore who was in Snape's portrait having a brandy together, they were quite obviously in deep hushed conversation, for neither heard them enter, and only when McGonagall coughed to announce their presence, did they look up, "I'm so sorry to interrupt, but Mr. Potter here has something he would like to say to you," she paused, and Dumbledore looked at Harry expectantly, "Severus."

Shock was written clearly on both Dumbledore's and Snape's faces as they looked curiously from Harry to the new Headmistress. McGonagall backed out of the room and quietly closed the door behind her, to give Harry some privacy. Harry had no idea where to start, so he merely stood there looking around at each of the curious faces of the past Headmasters and mistresses of Hogwarts. Dumbledore was the first to speak, "Come in, come in, Harry. Have a seat."

Harry obliged and took the seat behind the large wooden desk, directly in front of the portrait of Severus Snape. He kept his eyes diverted from the black stare of the venerable man.

"Blasted, Albus. You never told me that I would no longer be able to perform Legilimens in this state."

"My dear Severus. You never asked. That is indeed one of the unfortunate restrictions placed upon us. We can no longer look into the minds of living people," he paused, "However you can still use your superior skill on our fellow portrait occupants," he stated.

"What good would that do? I want to find out why Potter is here, and why he wishes to speak to me, of all people."

"Why, I would think that was obvious Severus," and with that, Dumbledore clapped his hands to gather the attention of the rest of the old Heads of Hogwarts, "Everyone, follow me if you would, there is party in the portrait of the monks, and I dare say I am in the mood for some chocolate liquors." And with that they left, leaving Harry alone with Severus Snape.

There was a long uncomfortable silence between the two of them. Harry still looking anywhere in the room besides at Snape, except for the few brief glances he chanced at him, where he saw Snape looking at him with a smug expression on his face, and an amused half smile, "Well?" he said when it was apparent that Harry was not going to make the first move. "How can I help you, Potter?"

At the sound of Snape's voice Harry looked up.

"As I can no longer look for myself for the reason you are here, you are going to have to help me out. Of course, I have all day to wait, so speak, or not. I am perfectly comfortable waiting for you to gather your nerve and tell me what was so important that you needed to interrupt my meeting with Dumbledore."

"I'm s-sorry sir," said Harry, feeling oddly like he was in Snape's office as a student again.

"Indeed."

Gathering his nerve, he dove in, "I just wanted to apologize for all of the trouble I caused you when you were. . .well, when you were. . ."

"Alive," Snape finished for him, "Go on."

"I know I didn't make it easy for you to like me, and I'm sorry."

"That is an understatement if I ever heard one," he sneered, "You accused me of trying to steal the sorcerer's stone, accused me of trying to kill you a number of times, showed defiance of me at every turn, flaunted your disregard for rules. . ."

He wasn't making this easy. Harry felt his self control slipping away. If Snape continued this berating for much longer, Harry was sure he would start yelling, and that was the last thing he wanted to do. All he could do was sit there and clench and unclench his fists which were becoming sweatier and sweatier by the second.

Lost in his thoughts, he missed some of the things that Snape was reminding him he had done, then, "And. . . you accused me of murdering the one person who trusted me completely. Then topped that off with calling me a coward."

"I know, and I told you I'm sorry, accept it if you will, or don't. I don't really care," he stood up to leave. Some of the old feelings of resentment returning. Death had not changed him a bit. He was still the horrible man Harry remembered. Even if he was innocent of everything Harry had ever accused him of.

"Hold it, Potter! I'm not finished."

Harry turned to face him again, but didn't sit.

"And I don't think you are either. I may not be able to see your thoughts anymore, but years and years of being an accomplished Legilimens has taught me enough to know when someone is hiding something from me. Even if I can't tell exactly what it is," he paused, then, "Sit, if you will."

Harry took his seat once more.

"Now Harry, before I continue. I would like you to empty your thoughts to me. What else did you come here to say?"

Harry was shocked to hear Snape call him by his first name. He couldn't remember Snape ever calling him 'Harry' unless his surname followed. He was always only 'Potter' to Snape. "Well, I also wanted to say I'm really sorry you d-died. I'm sorry you never got the chance to pass your memories to me while you were alive." He hung his head, and Snape had to lean forward as much as his portrait would allow and strain his ears to hear the next, "And I'm really sorry I didn't know the 'real' you. I think things would have been a lot different, for both of us," he finished quietly.

"Anything else?"

"Yes, there is," and looking straight into his ex-professor's eyes he said, "Thank you." They held each other's gaze for a few moments and Harry explained, "Thank you for everything. My years here have been amazing, the best of my life so far. Thank you for teaching me everything I know about potions. Potions may not have been my favorite class, but I did learn a lot from you. Especially when Slughorn was the potions professor." Harry gave Snape a knowing look, and knew that Snape would not take offense, "Probably because I had no idea that _you_ were the Half-blood Prince. Had I known it had been your book, I probably would have burned it before I even looked at it," Harry smiled, and to his great astonishment Snape did too as he nodded slightly, the effect of that one simple motion drastically warmed his countenance. "You really are a great man, sir. And the bravest one I have ever known."

Harry thought it best not to bring his mother into this. He didn't know how Snape would react if he uncovered those old wounds. So what Snape said next, surprised Harry so much he was sure his jaw must have hit the floor, "I should have listened to Dumbledore. You are much more like your mother than I ever gave you credit for. She would be very proud of you. As am I."

Harry smiled again, "Thank you, sir. That really means a lot to me."

Snape nodded, and again returned the smile, "And. . . thank you, Harry. I know what you did for me. Thank you for not letting my body rot in that horrible shack."

"It was the least I could do. I'll never forget you, Professor. And I'll make sure no one else does either. And I'll not allow another negative word about you be spoken in my presence."

Snape's eyes were warmer than Harry had ever seen them, and that did wonders for the rest of his appearance. He was at a loss for words, so he merely nodded.

Harry nodded as well and stood up to take his leave, "I wish I could shake your hand professor. But a simple good-bye will have to do, I suppose."

"Good-bye, Harry. Take care of yourself."

"I will. And will you please tell Professor Dumbledore that I said good-bye?"

"I will."

With one last look at each other, Harry walked to the office door, opened it, turned to give one last smile to Severus Snape and left, closing the door behind him. He was immensely pleased that Professor McGonagall had had the foresight to make him talk to Snape himself.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Andromeda Tonks was walking towards the great wooden front doors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with a baby on her hip and his diaper bag over her shoulder. She was going to head down to the new cemetery for one last look tonight at her daughter's grave and say good-bye to her and her husband before she departed.

Teddy was babbling away to an imaginary friend he seemed to have found in the last twelve hours. He was pointing and squealing at something unseen to anyone else. He had provided endless amusement for everyone around him at the dinner table. Over the last half hour he had changed his hair to a blinding shade of florescent yellow-green, one had to practically shade their eyes when looking at him right now. It almost seemed to be glowing, and though it was pure dark outside right now, as there was no moon to speak of tonight, Andromeda had the peculiar thought that with Teddy in her arms, she had no reason to pull her wand out to light her way. The thought made her chuckle slightly. What a joy this little boy has been to her. If it wasn't for him, she was sure that she would want to lie down in that cemetery with her daughter and never wake up. She looked down at her grandson and smiled as she watched him blow saliva bubbles, then giggle as they would pop and tickle his lips. She reached out to open the great door.

"Mrs. Tonks!" Harry called, "You weren't thinking of leaving without telling me good-bye were you?" he said, feigning offense. Then looking at Teddy, "Whoa, little guy. What's with the hair?" he said, trying to blink the brightness away.

Andromeda chuckled, "Of course not, Harry. I was just on my way out to tell Nymphadora that I would come and visit again soon. I was hoping that I would get to see you again before I left."

"Are you going home, or are you going to go stay with the Malfoys?"

"I'm going to go spend some time with my sister and her family, beings she so kindly invited me. I am really looking forward to finally meeting my nephew."

"Listen, Mrs. Tonks."

"Call me Andromeda," she cut in.

"Alright, Andromeda," he paused, not wanting to hurt her, but also feeling she needed to be forewarned, "I don't want to speak ill of your family, but I wouldn't get my hopes up too high for a happy little family reunion. Your sister is alright, I'm not talking about her. But, well, Draco is much more like his father than his mother. He is set in the 'Pureblood' ways his father has brainwashed into him. I wouldn't really expect a warm welcome from either of them. Your husband was a very honorable man, but Lucius and Draco. . ."

Andromeda cut in before Harry could say another word, "I know what you are trying to say, but Narcissa has assured me that I would be nothing but welcomed when I entered her home. I believe her Harry. She's my sister." She looked at Harry sternly as if daring him to continue the slander of her brother-in-law and her nephew, "Look, Harry. I was wondering if you would be willing to take Teddy for me next weekend. I have some business that needs tending to, and it would be much easier if I wasn't carrying a little butterball around all over the place."

"Yeah, of course." he answered almost immediately.

"Wonderful. You do realize though, that it will be the entire weekend? Friday afternoon until Sunday evening."

"Sure."

"Excellent. I'll still be at my sister's house. Could you pick him up there? Around noon?"

Harry had sudden reservations. He and his friends were nearly killed the last time he was at the Malfoy's. And that was where Dobby had been fatally stabbed by Andromeda's sister Bellatrix. He never wanted to look at the place again. "Um. . . alright," he said finally. He did not want to ruin his friendship with Andromeda, and he was afraid that if he kept letting his feelings about how he felt about the Malfoys show, that that would be exactly what happened. Besides, all he would have to do was get his godson and go. He probably wouldn't even have to look at Draco or Lucius. . . At least he hoped he wouldn't.

They made their way to the memorial in comfortable silence. Each lost in their own thoughts. The memorial seemed to be glowing in the darkness. He walked to it slowly and ran his fingers over his parents name as he had done earlier. Then looked up to the top _For the Greater Good_. "You know, I really wish McGonagall and Kingsley wouldn't have put that there. That was Grindelwald's excuse for killing all those innocent people," he shook his head sadly.

"Harry," Andromeda placed her Teddy free hand on his shoulder, "You are very right. Grindelwald did murder numerous people, and he did it under that banner. But you need to remember. Dumbledore used that slogan as well. Dumbledore was a good man, Harry. And these people that lost their lives the other night," She too ran a finger lovingly across the marble memorial, "They died ridding the world of the most evil wizard of our time. They really did lose their lives _For the Greater Good_."

Harry nodded, still not quite convinced, "I don't know, I guess so," was all he could manage.

"Just think about it Harry. If you had never heard of Grindelwald, or if he didn't slaughter under that banner, how would you feel about it then?"

"I'd agree whole heartedly, I suppose," he admitted.

"Of course you would. So you just don't think on the fact that it was Grindelwald's and you'll be just fine." She patted his cheek in a motherly way, "You are a wonderful, brave man, Harry. Full of goodness and love. I am very honored have been able to meet you. My daughter and son-in-law loved you very much. I know that for a fact. And I also know that this little fella," she kissed Teddy's rosy cheek, "Will love you very much too. I'm very pleased that he has such a wonderful godfather." She smiled sweetly at Harry.

Harry smiled back and nodded, "Thank you. That means a lot to me."

"Well, Harry. I'd best be going. Narcissa will be wondering whether or not we got lost." She pulled Harry in for a tight one armed hug, "We'll see you next weekend Harry. You take care of yourself, and get some rest. Heaven knows you deserve it." And with that, she turned on her heal and walked towards the front gate.

Harry remained in the cemetery for a few moments longer, sitting on a bench that had been erected immediately following the services, thinking about what Andromeda had told him. 'It's true,' he thought, 'If that hadn't been Grindelwald's motto I would have thought those words beautiful. So why am I having such a hard time with them now. Perhaps in time I will be able to look at those words without the feelings of hatred they usually produced.' So absorbed in his thoughts he was, that he didn't hear his friends approach.

"Harry, there you are," it was Ron, "Mum is insisting that you come to the Burrow with us for a while. She won't take no for an answer. She doesn't want you sleeping in Grimmauld Place just yet. She said she would rather you get it all in order before you move in permanently."

Harry accepted the invitation without hesitating, "I'd really love that." He then turned to Hermione, "When are you going to Australia?"

Hermione beamed, "Ron and I are going tomorrow. I wanted to ask if you'd like to come with us. I've told my parents so much about you that I know they would just love to meet you. Ginny would of course be able to join us as well if she'd like. It would be like a nice little holiday with nothing really to worry about. I think we could all do with one."

"I'd love to come and meet your parents with you. As long as we're back by next Friday before noon," he answered.

"What's next Friday?" asked Ron.

"Andromeda asked me if I would tend Teddy next weekend. She has some sort of business to attend to and asked if I could pick him up then."

"Oh, well I'm sure we'll be back by then. I think my parents will be ready to come home right away once I lift the memory charm."

"Come on, Harry. Let's go," said Ron, and together the three of them walked back to the Great Hall to meet back up with the rest of the Weasley's.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

They departed for the Burrow shortly after returning to the Great Hall. The Burrow was once again going to be busting at the seams, for all of the Weasleys along with Harry and Hermione were going to be there.

George was not quite ready to return alone to his apartment above Weasleys Wizard Wheezes, so he would be returning to the Burrow for a short time, at least until he could get the shop back up and running, or until he felt comfortable enough to return without his twin. He had invited Renee to accompany him to the Burrow, and she readily agreed, for she had no family to return to. Her father had been killed by death-eaters when she was two, and her mother had passed away three months ago.

Upon hearing that she had no home to return to, Mrs. Weasley was more than happy to accommodate her, not only for Renee's sake, but for George's as well. She was making him smile, in spite of losing his brother, and for that Molly would be forever grateful.

Bill and Fleur, would be staying with them only for the night. They would be returning to Shell Cottage when morning came.

Charlie and Percy would both be returning to the Burrow as well, for Percy was not quite ready to leave his family again so soon after his reunion with them, and Charlie lived so far away that he rarely got to see his family, so he was taking this opportunity to be with them before he had to return to work in Romania.

Once everyone was settled in at the Burrow, Harry, Ron and George in Ron's room, the three girls in Ginny's, Bill and Fleur were in Fred and George's old room, and Percy and Charlie in Percy's, they all gathered downstairs to visit.

Bill stood up and clanged a fork on his glass, "I'd like everyone's attention please." They all looked at him, mildly surprised. "Yesterday morning Fleur and I received some news." He looked at his mother, "You know how when you were holding little Teddy this evening you stated that you missed having a baby in the family?"

His mother looked at him expectantly not daring to believe what she thought he might be saying, "Yes, I remember."

Bill pulled Fleur up to stand next to him, "Well, in lieu of recent events, I think we could all do with some good news." He looked at his wife lovingly, "You won't have long to wait mother. You're going to be a grandma." Fleur smiled at him sweetly, then looked around the room at her in-laws, who were now all cheering their congratulations. Mrs. Weasley was to her feet in an instant and pulling both Bill and Fleur into desperate hugs. The men were all pounding Bill on the back, and the women were hugging Fleur, who was smiling so widely it looked as though she may never stop.

After several moments George grabbed his glass of butter beer, stood on a chair, and clanged his glass as well, "This is really excellent," he said beaming, "But if I may, I'd like to add to the good news. . . hopefully," he added hastily. "I was going to do this even before Bill and Fleur's happy news, and I don't want to distract from them but if I don't do it now, I may just chicken out all together."

Mrs. Weasley's reaction to this was much different, for she had no clue what he was getting at.

"I know this is extremely sudden, but. . . well. . . One of the things Fred and I were known for was our spontaneity." He hopped down from his chair and got to one knee in front of Renee, whose jaw dropped as realization at what he was about to do hit her. He then took both her hands in his.

There was a sharp intake of breath from somewhere behind them.

He now was directing his speech to Renee, whose bright blue eyes were sparkling, "We've been friends now for more than eight years. We've been through a lot together, meaning to say, you've helped Fred and I out of some pretty sticky situations," he smiled at her and winked. She smiled back, "Well. . . I. . . umm. . ." he swallowed quickly and cleared his throat as it had suddenly become very dry and constricted. "You have been an immeasurable comfort to me these last few days. I don't think I could have gotten through them without you. And it made me realize that I don't want to spend another minute of life that doesn't include you in it. I know we've only been officially together for a few days, but if I hadn't been such a git, we would have been together a long time ago."

"Get on with it little brother," Charlie chortled, "Or is this proposal going to last all night?"

There were chuckles all around them. Renee blushed as she looked around the room and saw all eyes on she and George.

George looked at Charlie and feigned offense, "I'm gettin to it. Don't rush me." He turned back to Renee. And cleared his throat again, "Now. . . where was I?" he paused, "Oh yeah. . . Renee Elizabeth Ainge, would you pretty please with sugar on top do me the honor of becoming my. . . business partner?"

_"WHAT?!"_ several shouted at once.

Renee looked slightly crestfallen. She too thought he was asking her to marry him. She didn't know what to say, so she repeated what his family had said but much more quietly, "What? You want me to be your business partner?"

George's smile broadened, "And. . . my wife," he finished so quietly that only those nearest to them could hear. The silence spread once again as the rest realized he had been joking with her.

Renee's eyes were suddenly swimming. She had dreamed about this day since their second year at Hogwarts. But she shook her head quickly, "No, I'm sorry. I can't do it."

Now it was George's turn to look as though he had just been punched in the stomach. "No?" he asked. The smile completely gone from his face. Everyone in the room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

Renee's face was inscrutable. She shook her head again, "I can't," she said softly, "I have no idea how to run a business."

Bill laughed heartily at the look of bewilderment on George's face, "She's good. I think she's going to fit into the family quite nicely."

George looked back to Renee who was trying unsuccessfully to hold her straight face. "So you _will_ marry me then?" he asked hopefully.

She nodded her head quickly then threw herself at him so hard they toppled to the ground in a heap. George seized the opportunity and kissed her passionately.

Only when they heard Ron yell, "Get a room!" did they remember that the whole family was watching them raptly. Renee blushed so deeply her cheeks looked as though every ounce of blood she possessed was now gathered there. George however was unabashed as he stood and held out a hand to help his new fiancé up. She stood, still blushing, as her soon-to-be-in-laws now gathered in around them.

"Welcome to the family dear," said Molly, as she pulled George and Renee into the same type of hug she had just given Bill and Fleur. "I think these two bits of good news were just what we needed."

The merriment lasted well into the early morning hours. Bill and Fleur were the first to retire, as Fleur was feeling extremely tired these days.

George and Renee were last. They couldn't bare to part, even for only a few hours. They were cuddling on the sofa content to lie in each others arms until Mrs. Weasley shepherded them off to their own rooms. "You're not married yet!" she scolded. And at George's protests that they were both over age, she continued, "Well, that's very true. I can't stop you from doing whatever it is you're going to do while you're out there on your own, but while you are in this house, you'll obey my rules, and I won't have any of that here." She looked at them both reproachfully.

"Yes mother," sighed George, and he walked Renee to Ginny's door, and gave her one last lingering kiss goodnight before heading up to Ron's room.

The next morning was utter chaos, there was no way that twelve people would be able to fit at the kitchen table, even when George offered that Renee sit on his lap. So it was out to the garden. There was dew on the grass, and the temperature was cool, but it was bright and sunny, and much more comfortable than the cramped confines of the house.

Once breakfast was over and the table cleared, Bill and Fleur, announced that they needed to get going. A couple of hours later Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny, broached the subject of Ginny accompanying them to Australia. At first Molly had told them, "Absolutely not!" But after a reasonably well thought out argument that they could take her by side-along apparition and that there would be absolutely no danger in going to find Hermione's parents, she grudgingly agreed. They packed their bags and set out almost the same instant, with the promise that they would be back in no longer than a week, as Harry had promised to tend Teddy on Friday.

Next came George's announcement that he and Renee would be leaving as well. They told them they would be leaving for Diagon Alley to his apartment over the shop, as neither one wanted to return to an empty home. He didn't admit this to his mother, but she had indeed instilled morals into him while he was growing up, so he and Renee were planning to elope that very afternoon. He didn't want a big to do, like Bill and Fleur's wedding, and Renee was just as happy that it just be the two of them, as she had no family left to witness it anyways. They would return to the Burrow after they were married to tell his parents before setting off on their honeymoon. Charlie and Percy however, were in no hurry to leave, so it would be just the four of them until Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny returned from their trip.

* * *

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione had decided before they left that they would return to Godric's Hollow to visit Harry's parents' graves before making their way to Australia. Hermione was a little apprehensive at this thought, beings the last time they were there they were there they were nearly killed by Voldemort's snake, and missed Voldemort himself by mere seconds.

It had been Christmas eve then, and the town was blanketed in snow. Now however the late May sunshine and abundant moisture had contributed to the many flowers of every color imaginable lining the sidewalks. It was beautiful. They passed an orchard on their way to the cemetery and the trees were all covered in green leaves and pink blossoms. It put a very heady scent into the air, and they lingered there to bask in the shade and each other's company for nearly an hour.

Not until Hermione's restlessness at wanting to find her parents started showing did they continue to the cemetery.

The cemetery too was filled with color. There were flowers on almost every grave. The four of them stood solemnly around James and Lily's graves. Harry pulled out his wand and conjured a magnificent bouquet and placed it against the headstones. "I love you, mum and dad." His eyes started to glisten, and his throat started to tighten, "Thank you for everything." Ginny looked into his eyes lovingly and gave him a comforting smile, while rubbing her hand up and down his back. "These are my friends," he continued, "Ron and Hermione. And this," he looked back at Ginny, "Is Ginny." He placed a kiss to the top of her head. He sighed, "We have to go now. But I promise I'll come back often to visit now that I can." And with that he gave a wan smile and the four of them turned around to leave in silence, stopping briefly to look at where Dumbledore's mother and sister and also where Ignotus Peverell, a distant relative of Harry's, were lain to rest.

They arrived in Sydney later that afternoon.

"Where do we start looking?" asked Ron.

Hermione was looking around almost frantically. "There!" she exclaimed excitedly.

They turned as one to see what she was pointing at, wondering if they could actually have been lucky enough to find them so soon. She was pointing at a telephone booth. She started briskly towards it, and the rest of them followed. She went inside and picked up the phone book to start searching. There was no Wendell and Monica Wilkins listed, so she immediately called information. She came out of the booth. "Adelaide," she sighed in relief, "They're in Adelaide."

"That's great," Harry said, "Let's go." They turned around, and Harry held out his arm for Ginny and they Dissapparated.

"Do you ever get used to that sensation?" Ginny asked as they appeared in a deserted park in Adelaide. "I don't think I like it," she gave a small involuntary shudder.

Harry chuckled, remembering when he first started Apparating, "Yeah, you do get used to it, but it never gets any more comfortable."

Hermione instantly found another phone booth and trotted to it, "Yes!" they heard her shout. "They're here. I found them." She quickly grabbed Ron's hand, who in turn seized Harry's and Ginny's and they once again disappeared.

They next appeared on a sidewalk lined with tidy houses. Harry was oddly reminded of Privet Drive, and wondered if his aunt and uncle had returned there yet. Surely Dedalus Diggle and Hestia Jones had returned them as soon as word got out that Voldemort was dead. 'I wonder how they are,' the thought came unbidden.

Hermione led them up a drive. She turned around to look at her three friends and smiled nervously. Ron stepped up beside her and took her hand. She rang the doorbell and stepped back. A few moments later footsteps could be heard then the door opened.

"Yes? Can I help you?" Hermione's mother was staring curiously at the four young adults standing on her front porch.

Hermione's face crumpled and happy tears filled her eyes as she took in her mother's appearance. When she had left nearly a year ago her mother's stomach had been flat and toned. Now however, it was very round.

Shock and concern filled Mrs. Granger's face at Hermione's tears. "My dear, are you alright?" she looked inquiringly at Ron, who smiled and stuck out his hand.

"Mrs. Gran. . . Wilkins. I'm Ron Weasley, and this is Hermione."

"Hermione?" she smiled thoughtfully, "I've always loved that name. If this little one is a girl," she patted her stomach gently, "Perhaps I'll mention that name to my husband and see what he thinks." She looked again at the four strangers, "Well then, is there something I can do for you?"

"Yes there is," Hermione choked, and she pulled out her wand and quickly lifted the memory charm she had placed on her.

Her mother looked dazed for a moment then looked at Hermione, and as realization hit her she let out a strangled sob and threw herself into her daughter's waiting arms.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Harry had his arm around Ginny's shoulder while she was leaning snuggly against his chest. They were lounging comfortably on one of the Granger's squishy love seats. Ron was seated in an armchair, completely oblivious to what was going on around him, as he was totally fascinated with the television, and absorbed in a program that was on.

Hermione was seated in-between her parents, holding her mother's hand while she told them almost everything she had done in the last year. Shock and horror evident on their faces at parts that had to do with being followed through the air by a dozen death eaters and Voldemort himself, and dragons, and the death of some of her close friends. She left out details here and there to spare them the horrors of what some in the magical community are capable of. They were quite upset with her when they first discovered what she had done to them, but now, they were so relieved to have her back that the disappointment had evaporated.

"I never really forgot about you. We could both feel something missing. . . here," Mrs. Granger placed one hand over her heart, and the other around Hermione and gave her a loving squeeze. "We couldn't quite put our finger on what it was though. I guess that's why we thought that maybe a child could fill the void. It's odd, you know. I remember everything now. Everything of my two very different lives." She jumped slightly, "Oh!" She grabbed Hermione's hand and placed it on her stomach, "Can you feel that?"

Hermione smiled and nodded as she felt her little brother or sister moving around. "I really missed you. I felt completely awful about putting that charm on you and dad. But I couldn't stand the thought of death eaters torturing you, and I know they would have, because of me, and because of what I've told you about Harry." Hermione looked over at where Harry and Ginny were sitting. Ginny was sleeping soundly with her head on Harry's chest, and Harry's head was lolling to one side and was likewise taking a little nap. She smiled at the sight.

"Well dear," said Mrs. Granger, as she stood up, "I think it would be a good idea if we turn in for the night. You and Ginny can have the guest bedroom, and we can make a bed out here on the sofas for Harry and Ron."

Hermione looked a little disappointed. She didn't want to say goodnight quite yet, and started to protest. But as if on cue, she covered her mouth and tried to stifle a yawn.

"Your mother is right Hermione," her father agreed, "The lot of you look as though you could use a good night's sleep." He stood and pulled her up, and in for a fatherly hug and placed a kiss to the top of her head. "I'm so grateful to have you back, baby girl."

Hermione smiled again, and gave her father a goodnight kiss on the cheek.

Harry woke at the sound of the Granger's moving around. He carefully pulled his arm back and tried to slide out from underneath Ginny without waking her.  
"Don't bother being careful, mate. Ginny can sleep through anything. I wouldn't be a bit surprised if she could sleep right through a major earthquake. Once she's out, she's out," Ron informed wisely.

Harry smiled, and chanced pulling himself off the sofa. Ron was right, she slept right through it. He walked over to where Hermione and her parents were standing, Ron followed. "Thank you so much for letting us stay here. I really appreciate it," Harry said. Ron nodded his agreement.

"Not at all dear. We're happy to have you. We were just telling Hermione that she and Ginny could have the guest room, and you two," she motioned to Harry and Ron, "can have the sofas, if that's alright," said Mrs. Granger.

"That's excellent," said Ron, "Now we just need to wake Ginny."

"No need," Harry said, walking back over to the love-seat where Ginny was sleeping. "I'll take her." He bent down and picked her up easily. "Where's the room?" he asked quietly.

"It's at the very end of the hall."

The next three days were spent relaxing, and enjoying the feeling of having nothing pressing to do. They woke up when they wanted, they did whatever they wanted, and they helped Hermione's parents make plans to move back to Britain. The day before they were to return to the Burrow, the six of them went to a scenic park overlooking a small lake, for a picnic. It was overcast, but the clouds were not threatening, and the temperature was pleasant.

They were all enjoying the lunch that had been packed, and watching the ducks swimming in the lake when, "Well, well, well, look who we have here." The voice was slow and deep and deliberate. "I would never have thought that we would run into you so far from home."

As one, they all turned to see who had spoken. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny jumped immediately to their feet and drew their wands. Hermione turned to her parents, and shouted, "RUN!" Then at her father's protest she added, "NOW!"

The intruder lifted his head and laughed menacingly and snapped his fingers. His face instantly sobered, and at once, they were surrounded by a dozen large very angry men.

Fear clutched Hermione as her mother's terrified scream echoed towards them.

"You can't win this time Potter!" said the man. 

Harry laughed in spite of himself. "Oh no?" he asked, "I beg to differ. You think you can win, when even your 'beloved,'" he spat the word out as though it were something very nasty, "master couldn't?" He didn't feel nearly as sure as he sounded, for there was a very good chance he could lose this time. They were outnumbered three to one and there was nothing more connecting Harry to life. His blood was no longer running through anyone's veins but his own, but he wasn't about to let the likes of this scum know just how scared he was feeling for, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and her parents. He couldn't bare to lose anymore of his friends. If he could fake them out, maybe they could all get away unscathed. "Do you really think _you_ are better than _me_?" the man glared hard at Harry, but Harry kept the eye contact. Not to do so would show weakness, and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

"My wife is dead because of you Potter."

The group of men standing around them started closing in. Harry could feel his friends beside him stiffen. "Wrong, Lestrange," he spat, "I didn't kill her, but I would have liked to have done. That evil cow deserved what she. . ."

"Why you. . . you. . .don't. . . ever. . . talk. . . about. . . my. . . wife. . . _Avada Kedav_. . ."

"_STUPEFY_!" Harry's spell missed his target, but it hit Rudolphus Lestrange's wand and sent it flying. All hell broke loose at that very moment. There were stunning spells and killing curses flying all over.

He heard Hermione's yelp of pain, then Ron's anguished cry, "Hermione!"

'No!' thought Harry, 'Not Hermione.' He re-doubled his efforts. "_INCARCEROUS_!" he bellowed, ropes flew out of his wand tip and bound the nearest death eater head to toe. He ducked as green light flew over his head, he looked quickly around at his friends to make sure they were alright. Hermione was down, and Ron was fighting like a man possessed. Ginny too was still up and unhurt, sending every hex and curse she could think of at the party of death eaters.

Rudolphus had retrieved his wand and was now dueling with Harry. Harry asked him in a tone befitting of one simply questioning an old friend, "So, Lestrange. What brings you here? _Petrificus Totalus_," he was blocked.

"I thought I'd have a nice little holiday, just like yourself," answered Rudolphus sarcastically. _"Crucio!"_

Harry ducked and fired another stunning spell. This time, Rudolphus Lestrange collapsed, as the curse hit him right in the chest.

"Stop Potter, or they die. And tell your little friends to stop as well."

Harry turned, and to his horror he saw Rudolphus' brother Rabastan and Yaxley holding an unconscious David Granger, who was bleeding copiously from a wound on his head, and a terrified and stricken Jean Granger who had blood trickling from her mouth and nose. "My baby, please don't hurt my baby," he could hear her pleading to her captor.

"SHUT UP, YOU STUPID, FILTHY MUGGLE!" yelled Rabastan as he yanked her hair to pull her head back. "Do you really think I care one wit for that Muggle brat you're carryin? We'd be best to kill it now in case it turns out to be another Mudblood witch like that one lying on the ground." He pointed his wand at Hermione, "Yeah, I've heard all about that one. Thinks she's real clever, she does. But she don't look too clever now, does she?" he cackled in Mrs. Granger's ear as she looked to where her daughter lay crumpled on the ground. She let out another cry of horror.

"Let her go Lestrange!" Harry demanded.

"Oh, yeah, I'm _really_ gonna do what you want me to do," he snarled. "Put down your wands, all three of you, then I'll think about letting this one loose." He had a dagger, much like the one that killed Dobby, to her throat.

But before anyone could do anything else, a curse came from behind the two death eaters, and stunned, they dropped their captives and fell to the ground. Mr. Granger hit the ground with a sickening thud, while Mrs. Granger fell to her knees. She quickly checked for a pulse in her husband, and after she was reassured that he was breathing, she crawled quickly to her daughter, and was joined instantly by Harry, Ron and Ginny. 'She's alive. Thank heavens she's alive.'

Harry, Ron and Ginny looked around to see their rescuers. Striding towards them were four men not much older than themselves. The tallest of the group, a muscular man with a deep tan, sandy blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes and a friendly smile stuck out his hand in welcome. Harry shook it, followed by Ron and Ginny. "Andrew Nansen," he said, "And these are my mates." He motioned to two of the others standing beside him, "Michael Saunders, and Aaron Jenks, and this," he ruffled the hair of a boy who looked to be several years younger, with many of the same facial characteristics of Andrew, "is my little brother Geoffrey."

"Harry Potter," said Harry, "And this is my girlfriend Ginny, and my best mate, Ron." He looked back down at Hermione, "And that's Hermione." Then urgently, "We need to get these two to a hospital. Is there a magical hospital around here?"

"Of course there is. It's not far from here. We'll take ya." He looked around the park at the fallen death eaters. "These blokes have been wandering around here for coming on two weeks now. Causin all sorts of trouble, they have. We heard a commotion so we thought we'd come out and see what was going on, then we saw them capture the Wilkins'. We live next door to them see." He looked anxiously at his neighbors, "Finer Muggles I've never met."

"Yeah they are great," agreed Ron, "Only their name isn't Wilkins. It's Granger."

"What?" Andrew looked confused, "Nah, can't be. They've been here nearly a year, and they're the Wilkins' alright."

"Well, that's just it," argued Ron, "Hermione is their daughter, and. . ." he went on to tell their four new friends of how Wendell and Monica Wilkins came to be.

"You mean to tell us. . . _You're_ the ones that defeated Voldemort?" asked the boy named Aaron.  
Harry nodded as he bent down to each of the death eaters lying on the ground and took their wands, and made sure they were all bound and couldn't get away. He was sure Kingsley would love to fill a few more cells in Azkaban. They would take them back with them when they left. "Is there somewhere we could put these idiots while we're at the hospital?" Harry asked.

"Oh, sure," answered Andrew happily, "We could take them to my house. Mum and dad can keep an eye on them for you."

"That would be really excellent. Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

Within five minutes they had the dozen death eaters at Andrew's house and were making their way towards the hospital. They didn't dare Disapparate, they didn't know how it would affect an unborn baby. 

Andrew had just announced that they would be there in two more minutes when Mrs. Granger clutched her stomach and cried as though she were being tortured with the Cruciatus Curse. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Hold on Mrs. Wilk. . . Granger. Here we are, the 'Adelaide Center for Magical Injuries and Illnesses,'" announced Andrew as they approached an empty alleyway, and disappeared as they stepped into it.

A kind looking, plump little attendant hurried forward and helped Mrs. Granger into a wheelchair, as she was still clutching her stomach. "My baby, there is something wrong with my baby. It's too soon. It's not supposed to come for four more weeks." She was crying hysterically, and the attendant was trying to no avail to calm the terrified woman down.

She looked to the rest of the little group and upon seeing two unconscious people she called for help. Instantly there were three more attendants at their side. A stern looking witch was trying to take Hermione from Ron's arms, but Ron would not relinquish his grip.

"I can carry her. Let me carry her," he kept insisting. His cheeks were wet and his eyes were red and puffy. "I don't know what they did. We couldn't wake her. We tried. I tried everything. The whole way here I tried. You have to help, you have to," Ron was losing his self control, and Harry was sure that if Hermione didn't wake up soon, Ron would do something crazy and irrational.

Hermione's mother was being wheeled away by the plump little witch. Ginny had accompanied them, as to fill the healers in on what had happened. Harry watched for a moment, until Ginny looked back and gave a little wave. Then he turned to Mr. Granger as two broad, tall wizards took him from Andrew and Michael, and wheeled him off on a gurney bed. Andrew and his friends followed.

Harry was now left with Ron, who was still arguing with the stern witch over Hermione, "Now sir, you really need to calm down. Just let me take her, and we'll get her all sorted out for you. And you can see her when she wakes up."

Ron was shaking his head frantically, "No, I'm not letting her out of my sight. Just tell me where to go, I'll carry her. I'll take her." His voice was cracked and the tone scared Harry more than the sight of Hermione lying limply in Ron's cradling arms. For he would not let himself believe that she would not be alright.

The attendant looked imploringly at Harry for help. Harry just shook his head, "I think you should just let him carry her."

"But sir," she argued to Harry, "That is against hospital regulations. I really need to wheel her into a room. This young man is obviously in shock. He needs to let me take his wife into a room, and I think it would be prudent to get him some help as well. We're wasting time standing here."

"Exactly," Harry said forcefully, "We _are_ wasting time. Just lead us the way to the room, before it's too late." The words _'his wife'_ sounded foreign to Harry, but he didn't feel that this was the time to correct the attendant.

Very well," conceded the witch with a scowl, "Follow me." She led them into an elevator and into a room on the fourth floor.

"Now sir," she looked to Ron, "If you'll just lie her on the bed here we'll get her the help she needs." She looked at Ron as if daring him to argue.

At Ron's hesitance Harry spoke up, "Just do it Ron. They can't do anything for her if you won't let them look at her. And she's right, we are wasting time. You're not doing Hermione any favors by not letting them do their work."

The attendant had called in a couple of healers and they too were trying to convince a horrified Ron to lie her on the bed.

Harry stepped close to his two best friends and held out his arms, "Ron, you aren't thinking straight. Let me take her for a moment. These people are going to do the very best they can. You have to believe me Ron. I know you love her. So do I. She'll be ok. She has to be."

Ron looked into Harry's startlingly green eyes, as Harry stared purposefully into Ron's anguished blue ones. He nodded almost imperceptibly and handed Hermione gently into Harry's hopeful, waiting arms. Something was definitely wrong. Not until he had actually held her had he realized just how serious Hermione's condition really was. What did those death eaters do to her? It felt almost as if she had no life left in her at all. Harry watched as one of the healers administered a calming potion to Ron and helped him into a cushy chair. He felt his own eyes burn as he lifted Hermione's rag-doll body onto the bed.

"What happened?" asked one of the healers as he placed a stethoscope to Hermione's chest.

"We were attacked," he said helplessly.

"Yes, thank you very much, but we could have worked that out without any help," said another healer.

"Er. . . well, we were having a picnic, when we were attacked by some of Voldemort's old death eaters. I don't know what curse they used on her. I was dueling with one of my own."

"Voldemort?" asked the first healer, "I thought a boy called Harry Potter destroyed him a couple of weeks ago."

Harry was not used to people _not_ knowing who he was, and the statement took him aback a little, "Well, uh, yeah, I did, but obviously some of his death eaters are still out there, and they aren't very happy with me."

"You? You mean, you're Harry Potter?" asked the stern looking witch who was taking Hermione's blood pressure.

Harry nodded lamely.

"You killed Voldemort, yet you couldn't get rid of the scum that attacked you today?"

Harry's face went white hot, "Look!" he started angrily, "This isn't about me right now, is it? You need to figure out what's wrong with Hermione."

"Yes, yes of course," said the attendant. Then she ushered the two young men out of the room. "If you two will just wait outside, we'll have her right in no time."

The calming potion must have worked wonders on Ron for he meekly obeyed. Harry was not so agreeable however, and he went out grudgingly, glaring at the witch that he was liking less and less with each passing second.

They walked in silence to the waiting room and were greeted by Ginny and their four new friends. Ginny ran straight into Harry's arms, almost bowling him over. Her cheeks were streaked with tears, and Harry could tell that something wasn't right. He held her back to look at her.

"What's wrong?"

She didn't answer.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" he shook her slightly.

"The baby," she sobbed, "They couldn't save him. He was born twenty minutes ago. He wasn't breathing. They couldn't get him to breath. They gave Mrs. Granger a calming potion so she could sleep, but she is in terrible shock. I didn't want to leave her, but the healers ushered me out."

He pulled her into a tight embrace as he looked at Andrew, whose face was unreadable. "How is Mr. Granger?" he asked, praying that he was alright.

Andrew nodded, "He's awake, but he isn't doing so well. He isn't yet stable. But the healers have high hopes."

"That's good," Harry said lamely.

Ginny looked past Harry, to Ron who had plopped himself down into a chair in a far corner. A large tear dropped off the tip of his nose. She looked sharply up to Harry, "Hermione?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't know," he sighed, "They weren't able to wake her up before they shooed us out of the room. Something's definitely not right. I don't know what they did, but it's not a curse that I've ever seen. It felt almost as if she'd been kissed by a dementor. She had a pulse, but other than that. . ." he couldn't finish so he just shook his head again.  
Ginny covered her mouth with her hand to attempt to stifle a sob, "This can't be happening. I can't lose anyone else that I love. I just can't." She burried her face against Harry's chest.

"I know," Harry said as he placed a kiss to the top of her head, "I know." He closed his eyes and held onto his girlfriend as though he were afraid he might lose her as well.

They all looked up as the sound of someone entering the waiting room fell upon them.

"Wendell Wilkins is stable, and we've moved him in with his wife," said one of the wizards that they had met when they first entered the hospital.

There was a collective sigh of relief heard throughout the waiting room. The wizard turned to leave.

"Wait!" called Harry, "Hermione? Any news on Hermione?"

"No, sorry," he said regretfully, "I don't know anything about her." He turned again and slowly made his way out of the room without another word.

Andrew, Geoffrey, Michael and Aaron stood up, "We're going to go check on them and see how they're doing. You three stay here and wait for news on Hermione. We'll tell them you'll be in as soon as you hear anything."

Harry nodded thankfully, "Thank you. Please wish them our best."

"We will," and reverently, they left.

Harry led Ginny to a small sofa and sat her down, as he lowered himself right next to her. And together, the three of them sat in silence. Waiting for any new news of their friend. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

They sat in silence in the waiting room, watching the clock. The seconds slowly ticking. The fifteen minutes since Andrew and his friends had left them seemed like an eternity ago. Harry knew he should say something positive to Ron, to tell him he was sure that Hermione was going to make a full recovery. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. If he was being honest with himself, he didn't think she would recover. He had felt her lying limply, lifelessly in his arms. He chanced a glance at Ron. He hadn't moved an inch since he sat down. He was still hunched forward on the chair, elbows resting on his knees his hands clasped together tightly in front of him, his eyes focused on the pale sunshine yellow area rug covering the white tiled floor of the waiting room.

The three looked up at the sound of someone entering. Ron looked down again instantly when he saw Geoffrey standing in the entry way. He had a smile on his face, "Mrs. Wilkins. . . come quick. Andrew sent me to fetch you."

Harry looked curiously at Ginny who just shrugged. "Ron?" he started.

Ron shook his head morosely but said nothing.

Harry understood. Ron needed to be alone right now. And he didn't want to miss it if the doctor came with news. "We'll be right back," he said sadly. And he and Ginny followed Geoffrey to see Mrs. Granger.

Geoffrey hesitated outside the door for only a moment. He hadn't said anything on the way to the room, despite the many questions Ginny had pelted him with. He opened the door and stood by to let them enter first. Gathered around the bed of Jean Granger were Andrew and his friends, and David Granger. David was sitting lightly on the side of the bed with one arm around his wife. Mrs. Granger had in her arms, a small bundle wrapped in a fluffy pink blanket. It seemed that radiance shone brightly from every pore of the new mother's body. Yet there was also grief written in the fine features of her face. Grief for the son she had lost, yet joy for the new miracle lying peacefully in her arms.

Ginny was perplexed, "But. . . I. . . What. . . How?"

Mrs. Granger smiled up at her and said, "Twins. My doctor never detected two heart beats, they were completely in sync, and in the ultrasounds this little one was hiding so thoroughly behind her brother that we had no idea she was there. And well. . ." her voice cracked, "Her brother unknowingly saved her life by taking the full force of the attack on himself." A tear rolled down her cheek and she couldn't continue. With the back of her finger she stroked a loving trail down her newborn daughter's sweet little angel face.

Ginny hurried to her side and gave her a gentle hug, "I'm so happy for you." She looked down at the tiny, sleeping infant, "She's absolutely beautiful. Do you have a name for her?"  
Jean looked up to her husband and smiled, "I know what name I'd like for her. I'd like to call her Gracie. It means 'A blessing from God'. And she is definitely that. Don't you think?"

"I think Gracie fits her perfectly," her husband agreed instantly, a sparkling tear trickled down his bruised face. "And I think that Gabriel would be perfect for her brother." His face crumpled slightly, but he choked back his emotions quickly, wiping the wetness from his eyes.

Harry had remained quiet through this interchange. He was happy that Gracie had been spared, but he couldn't get his mind off of Ron and Hermione. Mrs Granger seemed to notice. She looked straight at Harry as she said, "She's going to be okay. I know it."

That took him slightly by surprise. "What?" he asked, not sure he had heard her right.

"I know you're worried about Hermione, but she's going to be alright. I can feel it," she smiled and Harry couldn't help but be comforted, but he still wasn't convinced.

"I hope you're right," was all he could say.

"You'll see," at that moment Gracie gave a little sqeak, and it brought her mother's attention back to her. They all smiled as they watched this tiny, perfect little human pull faces in her sleep.

"I'm really happy for you two. I really am. But I promised Ron that we'd be right back, and I would really like to check on Hermione," Harry explained.

"I'll come with you." Mr. Granger started to rise, but fell quickly back to the bed as dizziness swept over him. Andrew reached out and caught him before he could try to stand again.

"No, it's alright. We'll come right back with any new news. You need to rest. You were hurt pretty badly yourself," Harry said. And with that, he gave the Grangers one last smile, grabbed Ginny's hand, and silently left the room.

They returned to the waiting room to find Ron missing. Ginny suggested that he may be with Hermione so they started off to her room. They caught up to him half way. His head was still bowed, he was moving his feet slowly, not entirely picking them up as he walked. His hands were in his pockets and he looked as though he were an empty shell. Like his soul was wherever Hermione's was at the moment. He didn't hear his best friend and sister approach him, and he didn't seem to acknowledge them as they stepped to either side of him and each put a loving arm around him. Finally he broke the silence, "I was going to ask her to marry me. I don't know if I know how to live without her," he said as a new tear rolled down his long nose and dropped onto the spotless tiled floor.

"You mean you _are_ going to ask her to marry you. She's going to be okay, Ron." Harry didn't know where this sudden surety came from, but he knew it was true, as soon as he allowed himself to say the words aloud, he knew it.  
Ginny rubbed her brother's back gently as they continued down the hall towards Hermione's room. Her door was open and a healer was standing over her, checking her vitals. He turned at the sound of the approaching visitors. "May we come in?" asked Harry politely.

The healer nodded once and turned back to his patient.

"How is she?" asked Ron eagerly.

The healer sighed and turned around once again, "She still hasn't regained consciousness, but her breathing has deepened and her heartbeat is stronger."

"She'll be okay though, right?" piped Ginny.

"No promises, but. . .if I had to make a guess, I think she'll live," he paused, "Mind you, she's not out of the woods yet. I don't know what curse was used on her, and without that information, we don't exactly know how to go about waking her. There are curses that won't be undone so easily. There are some that will actually be worsened by the wrong remedy. And until we can be sure what they did to her. . . " He let his sentence trail off as he shook his head, "In my eighteen years here, I've never seen anything like this. Are you sure there's no way to find out what curse was used on her?"

Harry shook his head in frustration. But Ginny's head snapped up, her eyes widening as a sudden thought struck her. She looked at Harry. "Yes Harry, there is. We have the death eaters all tied up at Andrew's house." She looked back to the healer. "Do you have any veritaserum?" she asked, a sly grin flitting slowly across her face.

Ron's eyes at last looked hopeful as he gazed longingly down at Hermione's still form on the bed. He ran his fingers through her tousled hair, cupped her face in his hand and bent to kiss her. He quickly pressed his lips to hers then whispered in her ear, so softly that no one else could hear, "I love you Hermione. You are my life. Please, don't leave me." He grabbed her hand and brought it to his mouth to kiss it once before they left the hospital to force the truth from the scum that put her in her present condition. Ron's eyes jerked wide and looked around in amazement at Harry and Ginny, as the fingers on Hermione's small hand contracted infinitesimally around his own, rather large ones. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

As luck would have it, they didn't need to force the truth out of the death eater that had cursed Hermione. Her eyelids fluttered slowly open mere minutes after Ron had asked her not to leave him. There was a bit of lasting damage however. Hermione had panicked when she couldn't feel her legs. The healers were optimistic, telling her that they were fairly sure she would regain the use of her legs. Hermione was upset to say the least, she wouldn't speak, she couldn't through her sobbing. Before her silence however, she had mumbled something about never being able to walk along a beach with Ron, or dance with him, or be useful to him in any way. She had then yelled at Ron to leave her alone, that she didn't want to see him ever again.

* * *

"Harry, I have to do something," Ron was nearly panicked again, but not for the same reason Hermione was. He didn't care that her legs were now paralyzed. He wouldn't have cared if whatever curse they used had rendered her completely immobile. He loved her, and he was trying desperately to come up with a way to make her see that. It seemed that the only thing she was worried about was being a burden to him. He had tried to tell her that she could never be a burden, but she had started shouting at him and told him she didn't want to see him again.

"Don't worry, Ron. She'll come around," Ginny said comfortingly, "She loves you. She has for years now. Give her a little time. She just had the use of her legs stolen from her. Anyone would be upset, really."

"She's right, Ron. Hermione will come around."

Ron shrugged, "I really hope you two are right." He reached into his pocket. "Do you think this would cheer her up?" He handed a small black box to Harry. But Ginny was quicker, and snatched it away from him.

"Ronald Weasley! Is this what I think it is?" She opened the box to reveal a small teardrop shaped diamond set into a white gold band. "Ron," Ginny breathed, "This is gorgeous. Where on Earth did you get the money for this?"

He shrugged again as Harry and Ginny gaped at the engagement ring. "I asked George if he would give me a loan. He said no, then he handed me the money and told me I was never to pay him back." He looked at Ginny hopefully, "So, do you think she'll like it?"

"Ron. She'll love it, but I really don't think now is the time to ask her. In case you weren't listening, she's in a bit of a state right now. She thinks she's no longer any good for you. If you ask her while she's feeling like this, she'll tell you 'no.' Then she won't be the only one Harry and I need to cheer up. Just wait for a better time, and I promise you she'll say 'yes.'"  
"You really think so?" asked Ron, slipping the ring back inside his pocket.

"I know so," Ginny answered. And Ron couldn't help but believe her.

And together they went to tell Mr. and Mrs. Granger that Hermione was awake, but that it wasn't without complications. Andrew, Michael, Aaron and Geoffrey were standing outside their door.

"You can't go in yet, mates. She's nursing Gracie now," said Andrew.

"Alright. Do you mind if we wait with you?" asked Harry, "Hermione is awake."

"Excellent," He looked curiously at Ron. "You didn't want to stay with her?"

"I'd have loved to, but she doesn't want me there right now."

"Why not?" asked Andrew.

Ginny spared Ron from having to answer, "She's lost all feeling in her legs, and she's being noble, by trying to spare Ron from having to be with her out of obligation."

"Hmm," he looked at Harry, "She'll get the feeling back though, won't she?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't know. The healers are hopeful though."

"That's good news then."

Harry shrugged again, "I suppose so."

Andrew clapped him on the shoulder, "It could be a lot worse you know."

"I don't disagree with you," Harry said, "I know it could be a lot worse. She might still be in a coma, or worse."

The door to the Granger's room opened slowly. David held it open so their young friends could re-enter. "Harry, Ron, Ginny, it's good to see you back. You have news on Hermione?"

Harry nodded and explained the circumstances.

"We have to go and see her, Dave." Jean started to slowly get to her feet. A healer had instantly been summoned by the gesture.

"I have to see my Hermione," she said at the questioning look from the healer.

"Of course, if you'll just wait here for a moment." She left the room and returned with two wheelchairs and an assistant. The two workers help the Grangers into their seats and began pushing them down the hall.

* * *

Jean entered first, to prepare her for the news of her new little sister. "Oh, my baby, my baby!" cried Jean as she held tightly to her eldest daughter. 

"Mum!" wailed Hermione. "I can't feel my legs. I can't move them." Hermione clutched her mother so tightly it was a miracle she could breathe. She then noticed the lack of stomach. "The baby?"

As if on cue, David entered, holding the newest addition to the Granger family. He placed her in Hermione's arms as she smiled up at her father. "She's beautiful," she breathed.

Jean stroked the feather soft wisps of hair and smiled, "Hermione, I'd like you to meet your new sister, Gracie."

"She's ok then?"

Her mother's smile faltered slightly, "Yes, she's just fine. Her brother saved her life."

Hermione was confused for a moment until comprehension found her, "Brother?" she asked, "I have a brother too?"

Jean nodded slowly, tears once again forming, "However, he was too pure to remain here with us. God called him back."

Hermione's face crumpled as she looked at her baby sister, then back to her mother. "I'm so sorry, mum."

Jean smiled through her sparkling eyes. "You have nothing to be sorry about sweet heart." She patted her arm lovingly, "I just want you to concentrate on getting well. Everything is as it should be. You just remember that."

David nodded, "Listen to your mother, baby girl." He looked at her sternly for a moment. "We've heard that you haven't been treating someone special to you as kindly as you maybe should." He hugged his daughter, "He loves you, Hermione. And I don't want to hear any of this, 'I'm no good for him now' nonsense."

"How can he love me, daddy?" she cried, "Look at me."

He placed a finger to her mouth, "I am looking at you, baby. And what I see is a brave, beautiful young woman who is very much in love, trying to be noble. But in reality, she's hurting both herself and the man she is in love with by attempting to push him away." He smiled at her, "Don't do that Hermione, don't push him away. Because it will only be in vain. And you will only be wasting energy that would be better spent concentrating on getting better. Let him help you. He wants to."

Hermione closed her eyes to try to stem the new emotions. She did love Ron, more than anything. But what if she never regained the use of her legs? Ron deserved better than to be tied to someone who couldn't even play tag with their children. But she nodded as her father and mother held her, "I'll try, daddy. I promise I will try to let him help me."

He kissed her forehead. "That's all I can ask." He sat up straight then clambered to his feet, "Now, your friends are outside. Can I let them in?"

Hermione sighed and nodded slowly.

"Excellent." He started towards the door then turned around, "By the way. We're transferring you to St. Bungo's tonight."

Hermione sniffed in amusement, "It's St. _Mungo's_, daddy."

"Right. That's what I meant. Harry had mentioned something about needing to be back to tend his godson, or something."

"Yeah, he promised Andromeda he would pick Teddy up tomorrow. What perfect timing for all of this to happen." A thought struck her, "Did they get away?"

"Who?" asked Jean.

"The death eaters. Did they get away?"

Her mother shook her head, "No, they're all tied up at Andrew's house."

This time it was Hermione's turn to ask, "Who?"

"Oh, that's right. You haven't met him yet. Andrew is a neighbor kid of ours. It turns out that his family are wizards also."

Hermione only nodded. Then she looked to the door where Harry, Ron and Ginny were now filing through.

Ron was at her side first. He grabbed her hand, "I don't care what you say Hermione, there is no way I'm going to stay away from you." He looked quickly around the room, and making his decision, he pulled the box out of his pocket. He figured that if Ginny said she would say yes, she would, even if it wasn't today. He was mentally preparing himself for the 'no.'

"Hermione, you know I've never been great at speeches. I'm a clumsy git when it comes right down to it. I stumble over everything I try to do. But I love you, I always have. And well," he grimaced as he placed the box in her hand.

She had a small intake of breath, as she slowly opened the lid to reveal the sparkling stone.

"I thought I'd die when you were hit, and when the healer's couldn't wake you, I felt as though I had. I know we're young, and I know that my mum is going to try and convince us all to go back to school, but I don't want to unless I know that you'll be mine forever. We don't have to do it right away, as long as you accept this ring, I'll go to school and be happy, knowing that I have the heart of the most beautiful and intelligent woman in the world." He took a deep breath and took the ring from the box as he bent to one knee.

Beside Harry, Ginny was holding her breath. "Breathe, baby," he urged quietly as he rubbed her back.

"Hermione Jean Granger, will you be my wife?" He went on in a rush, "I promise I will love you and take care of you forever. I will never love anyone again, the way I love you."

Hermione threw a hand to her mouth as fresh tears started streaming, however these tears were caused by a completely different emotion. She had never been so happy in her life, "You're wrong, Ronald Bilius Weasley."

This was an answer he wasn't expecting. He looked confused, "Wrong? No, I will really, never love anyone the way I love you."

Hermione giggled through the tears, "No, Ron. Not that. You're wrong about the speeches. That was the most amazing speech I've heard in my entire life."

Harry and Ginny along with Hermione's parents were beaming.

"Will you?" asked Ron again.

Hermione smiled brightly, and nodded, "Yes, Ron. I will."

Ron laughed in relief as he slipped the band on her left ring finger and kissed her.

Jean looked at her husband and smiled. "Everything is as it should be," she said quietly as she lifted Gracie to place a kiss on the top of her head.

* * *

Hey there folks, 

That's all I have for now. I'll update soon.  
Please review. I want to know what you think!!!

Dayna


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Harry and Ginny arrived at the Burrow later that evening after they took the death eaters to the Ministry and handed them over to Kingsley. Ron and the Grangers took Hermione to St. Mungo's, and decided to stay with her for a little while longer, to make sure she was settled.

"George and Renee are _what_?" asked Ginny in disbelief.

"That's what I said," explained Molly, "They eloped the same day the four of you left for Austrailia. Now they're in America on their honeymoon. George said that he'd be able to look into opening a franchise of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes while they were there as well."

Harry chuckled quietly.

"What's so funny?" asked Molly.

"It's nothing really. I just have a feeling that George is going to be a little bit too preoccupied to do too much business while they're there. I know if it were me on my honeymoon, business would be the _last_ thing on my mind."

Ginny looked at Harry and blushed furiously at the look he was giving her. Molly's face was likewise scarlet.

Charlie chuckled appreciatively and said, "Well said, Harry. Well said indeed. I'll have to remember to ask George exactly how much _work_ he got done."

"Now, now, enough of this talk. I'll have no more of it in my kitchen." she said as she got to her feet and took some dinner dishes to the sink.

"It seems to me, Molly, that we'll soon be blessed with even more grandchildren than just Bill and Fleur's. What with George and Renee, and Ron and Hermione," he looked teasingly over at Harry who had his arm around Ginny's shoulder, and winked, "And I expect we'll be losing our baby girl here before too much longer as well."

Harry felt the tips of his ears get hot and he knew that his face would soon be, if it wasn't already a brilliant shade of red. Ginny looked at him and laughed as she nudged him in the ribs, "What's the matter, Harry? You can sure dish it out, but what? You can't take it?"

He looked at her with his eyebrows raised. "You think I can't take it?" he asked, "Oh, I can take it." He quickly withdrew his arm from around her shoulder and pulled her onto his lap and kissed her long and hard.

Through the buzzing in her ears she could faintly hear her father and brother chuckling.

He broke away from her and looked into her eyes before gently pushing her to a standing position before standing himself. He looked around the room and said, "What do you have to say about that? Hmph. . . Can't take it. Come on, give me your best shot!" he dared his surrogate family, with a smile on his face.

Ginny was fanning her face with her hand, "Why, Mr. Potter. I had no idea you felt like that," she teased. She playfully slapped his chest before wrapping her arms around him.

They all turned when they heard a commotion coming from the front room. They hurried to see what had caused it.

Ron had returned with the Grangers right behind him. His arms were loaded with luggage and he had knocked over an end table and broke a vase filled with wild flowers. "Sorry, Mum," he grimaced.

"Oh, Ronald," she rushed to him and pulled him into a tight hug. "Congratulations! Harry and Ginny told us about you and Hermione." She suddenly became serious, "How is she?"

Jean Granger was the one to speak, "She's doing fairly well. She still has no feeling in either leg, but we have high hopes. She's sleeping now."

"Oh, goodness, where are my manners? Come in, come in." She ushered their new guests into the sitting room and motioned for them to sit. "Welcome to our home. Can I get you anything? Something to eat, or drink?" She then turned to Ron, "Ron, dear, why don't you take their things up to Fred and George's old room. They can sleep there."

Ron nodded and lumbered his way up the stairs to deposit their luggage. Harry hurried to help him for which Ron was extremely grateful.

"Oh, your little one is absolutely beautiful," gushed Molly, "May I?" she asked.

"Oh, of course," Jean held the baby out and Molly cuddled her gently against her chest.

"I'm amazed that you are even able to be up and about. Didn't you just deliver her this afternoon?"

"Yes, but the healers gave us the all clear. They said she is in perfect health and that there was really no reason for us to stay. And I feel absolutely fine. Magic is really incredible. It took me three weeks to heal after I had Hermione. I feel good as new now."

Molly nodded her understanding. "I really admire Muggles. I don't know how they do it. Although, I was always out of commission for at least a day. I was always so tired, and it was a perfect excuse to have Arthur wait on me hand and foot." She had said the last part in a whisper that was meant for no one to hear but Jean.

Jean chuckled quietly.

"Hey, I heard that," said Arthur, "And here I thought you were really needing the rest."

Molly threw a hand to her chest and said in mock sincerity, "I did." She smiled as Arthur pulled her in for a warm, loving embrace and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

Harry was startled awake early the next morning by the sound of a baby crying. He heard the faint 'Shh. . .' of her mother, and pulled the pillow over his head in an attempt to go back to sleep. 

There was a sudden rap on the window outside of Ron's bedroom. He looked at the clock, six a.m. 'Who in the world sends an owl at six a.m.?' he thought angrily to himself. He pulled himself off of the camp bed he was so used to, and opened the window. The owl was an enormous tawny, and it hopped lightly onto Harry's shoulder as it stuck out its leg. Harry untied the string and the owl nipped lightly at Harry's ear. With a sudden pang he was reminded of Hedwig, who always used to nip at him affectionately. He absentmindedly scratched the owl's head before it took off gracefully to the skies.

He opened the envelope and nearly choked. He was sure that his jaw must have hit the floor and his eyeballs surely were no longer on the inside of his head. "Ron!" he shouted, "You have to see this!"

Ron nearly fell off his bed at the rude awakening. He jumped up and grabbed his wand, afraid that they were under attack, "Wha. . .What is it?"

"Look at this!" He shoved his announcement at Ron and sat heavily back down onto his bed.

"Merlin's beard, Harry. You nearly scared me to death because of a wedding invitation?" he asked. He threw the card back at Harry, and fell back to his own bed, curling into the fetal position and pulling his pillow over his head as Harry had done.

"Not _just_ a wedding invitation. Look who it is!" He jabbed his finger in the face of the groom to be.

With a sigh, Ron grudgingly sat up and took the picture once again from Harry's grasp.

Ron read the names aloud, "Laura Jones and. . ." his mind read the name of the groom, and at first he was wondering who either of these two people were, then understanding hit him like a ton of bricks, ". . .Dudley Dursley?" He looked at Harry for a moment, "Isn't that your cousin?"

"Yeah, that's my cousin. But that isn't what's got me so worked up." He took the photo again and jabbed his finger at it, "Look at the picture. Do you find anything unusual about it?"

Ron studied the picture carefully before shaking his head, "No, Harry. I don't see anything funny about this, besides what this girl sees in your great oaf of a cousin. It's disgusting how she looks at him like that then kisses him." He threw the photo back at Harry, "Thanks, Harry, now I don't think I'm going to be able to eat breakfast. I've just lost my appetite."

Harry was getting more amused by the second. "You don't understand. An owl brought this to me this morning. An OWL, Ron. And look, the photo is moving! Muggle pictures don't move! She's a witch! I'll bet you anything that Laura is Hestia Jones' niece or something. I'll bet my aunt and uncle aren't very happy about this. They couldn't stand anything to do with the wizarding world. All because Aunt Petunia was jealous of my mum. And now their Ickle Diddikins has gone and fell in love with 'one of my lot.'" He laughed hysterically, "Oh, this is rich! I can't wait to see them now. Ha!"

Ron looked at Harry and shook his head in amusement at the sight of his best friend. Ron sighed and got to his feet, "There's no way I'm going to be able to get back to sleep now. Come on, let's go down stairs."

* * *

**_A/N- Please review and let me know what you think._**

**_Thanks,  
Dayna_**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Harry stood alone on the street, for what seemed like hours, facing a magnificent white manor house. He took a deep breath to gather his nerve and boldly stepped up to the large iron gate. He brought a hand to his face, remembering all too clearly what it felt like the last time he was here after Hermione had hit him with a stinging jinx to disguise him.

Before he could place a hand upon the cold metal, a disembodied voice said, "State your name and purpose."

He looked in alarm at the gate. 'That's changed since I was here last,' he thought to himself. 'I much prefer this to the last time I was here when an ugly face had been formed from the bars.'

"Erm. . . Harry Potter. I'm here to collect my godson."

The gates swung slowly inward as if they were only grudgingly allowing him entrance. Harry walked slowly up the drive, trying not to be impressed with the surroundings.

A beautiful white and gold marble water fountain was set in the center of hundreds of brightly colored flowers. The landscaping was unlike anything Harry had ever seen before. Everything was lush and healthy and obviously well cared for. There wasn't a plant or rock that wasn't purposely placed. He could see a mother swan with her young gliding silently on a pond to the side of the mansion, while albino peacocks roamed freely.

He stepped up to the door, and before he could turn around and run, he grabbed hold of the serpent-shaped knocker and rapped it twice. He stepped back slightly to wait for an answer.

The one person whom he was desperately wishing to avoid was of course the one who opened the door.

"Hello, Malfoy," he said, trying desperately to hide the ice in his voice. Seven years of loathing was not easy to dispel. It had taken almost all of his pride to make peace with Snape, and he had done that with good reason. Draco on the other hand was an entirely different story. He was a spoiled, no good, power hungry, brat! And he probably always would be.

Draco nodded once, "Potter." He stepped aside and pulled the door open wider to allow Harry entrance.

He made no move. His eyes were fixed dazedly past Draco to the sitting room underneath an incredible shining crystal chandelier. All at once the memories of a lost friend flooded his mind.

_"You must not hurt Harry Potter," he squeaked. _

"Kill him, Cissy!" shrieked Bellatrix, but there was another loud crack_, and Narcissa's wand too flew into the air and landed on the other side of the room. _

"You dirty little monkey!" bawled Bellatrix. "How dare you take a witch's wand, how dare you defy your masters?"

"Dobby has no master!" squealed the elf. "Dobby is a free elf, and Dobby has come to save Harry Potter and his friends!"

A flash of silver as Harry grabbed the tiny hand to Disapparate, the dagger protruding from his child-sized chest, the look in his eyes as he spoke his last words, "Harry Potter." 

"Well?" Draco's voice brought Harry back to the present. "Are you going to come in, or will you just stand there all day?"

"I think I'll wait out here if you don't mind." His hand instinctively wrapped around his wand, not completely trusting the unusual hospitality of his adversary.

Draco shrugged nonchalantly and turned to walk away when another voice came from inside the house.

"Harry dear, come in, come in." Andromeda Tonks grabbed his hand and led him to a high backed, emerald colored velvet covered armchair in the Fourier. "I've just got a few more things I need to finish packing for Teddy and you'll be all set to go." She turned to Draco before he could disappear to his bedroom, "Draco, you don't mind sitting with Harry to keep him company, do you?"

"Well, actually. . ." he started.

"Thank you, dear, I knew you wouldn't mind. I'll be back before you can say 'eye of newt'."

Draco sighed, and plopped down like a spoiled toddler being forced to do something unpleasant.

"So. . ." Harry started, trying to break the very uncomfortable silence. "Nice place you have here."

Draco nodded, but said nothing.

"Look," Harry said, "I don't need to be babysat, and I can tell you want to be in the same room with me just as much as I with you. You can leave, I promise I won't lose any sleep over it."

"Great," he replied as he got up to leave.

Harry chuckled quietly to himself as he watched Draco ascend the staircase and disappear out of sight. 'That was interesting,' he thought, 'I'll bet his mother forbade him to say anything derogatory towards me.'

Harry once again began a trip down memory lane, although they were memories that he would much rather forget. Memories of Hermione's screams as she was tortured, Peter Pettigrew being strangled to death by the hand his master created for him and the burning of his scar as Bellatrix put a pointed finger to her dark mark. He absentmindedly rubbed the lightning shaped mark, only now realizing that it hadn't bothered him in several weeks.

A loud _crack_ was what brought him out of his memories this time, and a small house elf appeared in front of him bowing low with a glass of butter beer in her extended hand. "My mistress wishes Midgee to bring Harry Potter a drink, and to inform you that she will be here shortly to welcome the famous Harry Potter to her home. Midgee wants to thank you, too, sir, for defeating the Dark Lord. Midgee did not like the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord made Midgee do bad things. The Dark Lord hurt Midgee. Thank you Harry Potter, sir, thank you."

She pushed a foot stool over to Harry and tried to remove his shoes.

"That won't be necessary, Midgee," he said as he moved his feet away from her. "I won't be staying long. Only long enough to get Teddy. But thank you."

"Harry Potter would like a foot massage, no?" She tried again to remove his shoes. "Master Draco likes for Midgee to massage his foots," she squeaked.

"Erm. . . Maybe another time, Midgee. But not now. Thank you though."

"Hello, Harry."

"Hello, Mrs. Malfoy," he said as he stood to greet her. "You look lovely."

"Please, Harry, call me Narcissa. And thank you." She turned to the little house elf who was gazing admiringly up at Harry. "That will be all, Midgee."

And with one last look at their new guest she disappeared.

"Welcome to my home. Please, sit down." Narcissa motioned to the seat he had just vacated.

He sat, feeling extremely uncomfortable. He wished Andromeda would just hurry up so he could get back to the Burrow to Ginny and Ron, and the rest of his surrogate family.

His eyes wandered around the room, and pushing his past memories of the place out of his mind, he grudgingly admitted that the place was, like the outside, beautiful. There was an exquisitely carved china cabinet filled with the most beautiful trinkets Harry had ever seen. There was an enormous fireplace which held a peaceful glowing fire that was surrounded by marble pillars that held the mantle filled with magical portraits of Draco at different ages. An enormous wall portrait of the family was hanging above that. For a moment Harry was jealous of Draco. He obviously had a very loving mother, and as a child he was adored and well cared for.

The furniture was for the most part, green, of course. He would be able to tell, even if he hadn't known who lived here, that the family was Slytherin. Not just because of the green furniture, but other adornments around the room as well. There were three or four crystal bowls filled with potpourri, that had intricate serpents carved into them. The floor of the Fourier had beautiful emerald rugs covering a white marble floor. The place shouted Slytherin.

His eyes found Narcissa. She had a gentle smile on her face as she studied him. And he wondered how someone like Lucius Malfoy ever won the heart of Narcissa Black. The more he was coming to know her, the more he was beginning to like her.

Their attentions were turned to the staircase as the sound of a babbling baby caught their ears, but it wasn't Andromeda that was carrying him.

"My aunt asked if I would bring him down to you."

Harry stood and his eyes grew large and round as he saw how gentle Draco was with the infant. Teddy's hair was blonde now, as he reached two little chubby hands to Draco's ear and began to tug on it and talk to it with the open curiosity that only babies possess. Draco was patting his back and bouncing him as he carried him toward the boy's godfather. Draco handed the baby to Harry and stepped back

"He just woke up from his nap, and he's just eaten. Auntie will be down shortly," he said as he turned around to leave.

"Thank you," Harry called after him.

Draco turned around slowly and nodded before disappearing once again out of sight.

"Draco has grown very fond of Teddy since he and my sister have been here. And I think the feeling is mutual." She reached up a gentle hand and stroked the boy's blond hair.

"That was a bit of a shock to see. I didn't think Draco was capable of gentleness." It slipped out before he could stop it.

Narcissa gave him a crooked smile and chuckled quietly. "Yes, well, it's been known to happen now and then." She sighed, "Listen, Harry. I know my family does not deserve your kindness, but I'd really like it if we could just put the past behind us."

Harry stared at her for a moment. "Well, I guess there's no harm in trying. But what do your husband and son think about that arrangement?" he asked.

She shook her head, "They'll come around."

Harry nodded. "That's what I thought."

"Harry, dear. I'm sorry it took me so long. I'd misplaced a few of Teddy's favorite toys." Andromeda handed the bag to Harry and said, "Everything you need should be in that bag, and I'll pick him up on Sunday afternoon. Will you be at the Burrow, or at your own home?"

"Erm. . ." Harry had all but forgotten about Grimauld Place. "At the Burrow, I think."

"Very good then. I'll pick him up there." She turned to Narcissa and said, "Thank you so much for your hospitality. I have really enjoyed getting reacquainted with you."

"Nonsense. You're my sister." She pulled her in for a hug. "And I need to talk to you about something Lucius and I discussed last night."

"And what's that?" asked Andromeda.

"Well we discussed the possibility of you and Teddy living here permanently. We have more than enough room as you well know."

"Oh, Cissy. That's very generous of you. I'll think about it this weekend while I'm gone, and I'll let you know." She kissed her sister on the cheek, and turned to Harry and her grandson. "Well, Harry. You take care. And good luck!" She smiled as she placed a loving hand on Teddy's cheek.

She gave one last wave and walked out the door leaving Harry alone with Narcissa once again.

"So," Harry started. "Lucius agreed to having a blood-traitor and half werewolf living here?"

She gave him a mischievous smile and shook her head. "Not at first." She leaned in to whisper in his ear, "Don't tell anyone I told you this, but lately, I'm the one that makes the decisions." She straightened and added, "There are going to be quite a few changes around the Malfoy home."

Harry laughed quietly with her for a moment before extending his hand, "Thank you Narcissa, for your hospitality. I look forward to seeing some of these changes you're talking about." Harry was surprised to realized that he really meant it. "I'd better be going."

"Are you sure you won't stay for tea?" she asked.

"Thanks, but I don't quite think I'm ready for that yet."

"That's perfectly understandable. I'll see you later then, Harry. And take care."

"I will. You do the same."

XXXXXXXXXX

Sorry for the wait. With getting ready for Christmas, and the writer's block that seemed to wrap itself around me, I'm surprised I could even come up with this. I hope you like it. Please Review.

PS. By the way, most of the memory (in italics) depicted in this chapter came straight from DH. Just in case you didn't recognize it. :) And I'm not getting any money from it because, well, I am not JK Rowling


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"I can see it now," snorted Ron. "Sitting in the Malfoy dining room, sipping tea with your pinky raised, chatting with the slimy git about the weather." Ron nearly toppled off his chair, rolling with laughter.

Harry chuckled at the sight of his best friend before saying, "It wasn't really _that_ funny, Ron, but I'm glad you thought it was."

Ron had just taken a bite of soup, and at the last statement, spewed it across the table. "Not that funny?" he asked as a new wave of laughter hit him. "How funny do you think it would be if say, I started getting friendly with, uh, I don't know, maybe. . . Goyle's mum, and she asked me to stay for tea. Well, you know, I'm sure she's real nice and all that, but what are we gonna talk about? What a great kid her son is? And if Goyle were there, that would all the better of course, because I don't speak ape, so actually understanding what he was saying would be a bit difficult."

Harry laughed, "Yeah, I guess being able to speak Parseltongue would come in handy while having tea with Malfoy, wouldn't it." mused Harry.

"Exactly," agreed Ron.

The door opened and Ginny stepped through, carrying Teddy on her hip. "What's so funny, she asked? I was beginning to think maybe George and Renee were back," she asked with a grin.

"Narcissa Malfoy and Harry are getting rather familiar with each other," Ron teased.

Ginny grinned and joined in as she slapped Harry playfully on the shoulder with her free hand, "Not too familiar, I hope."

"Well you know, she is rather pretty, and I always did fancy being Malfoy's dad. Maybe I could steal her away from Lucius," he said while scratching his chin in thought.

Ginny giggled, "I'd love to see you as Malfoy's dad. I'd love to see you put him time out, to make him stick his nose in a corner and think about what he did wrong."

Teddy, not knowing what was so funny, but wanting to join in, gave his own little giggle as he tugged on Ginny's hair and turned his own red. Ginny tickled under his chin as she said in that sing-song voice, "Yeah, that's right, isn't it Ted, that would be really funny to see Cousin Draco stuck in a corner for being a bad boy."

A monstrous sneeze escaped Teddy's little mouth, showering Ginny in mucus and saliva.

She grimaced as she wiped it away with her arm.  
Harry handed her a tissue as Ron laughed, "He thinks you stink, Gin. What, did you forget to shower this morning?"

She made a face as she said sarcastically, "Ha ha ha, very funny, Ron."

Ron shrugged and looked at Harry. "I thought it was."

"What's got into you anyway? I haven't heard you laugh or seen you this happy since before Hermio. . . the Death Eaters attacked us in Australia ."

"Yeah, well, I went to see Hermione this morning. The healers are releasing her later this afternoon. They said they thought she'd heal faster if she was in a place she was comfortable. She still has no feeling in her legs, but her hopes are up. And. . ." He let his sentence trail off.

"And. . ." prompted Harry.

"And. . . we set a date," he said while studying his empty soup bowl.

Ginny pounced like a playful kitten on a ball of yarn. "You did!?" She hurriedly handed Teddy to Harry as she sat as close to Ron as she was able. "Details, big brother. Give me the scoop. When are you getting married?"

Ron shrugged, not at all liking the sudden attention. This particular subject was not in his area of expertise. "Well, we set it for the fourteenth of August. That'll give us time to, well, you know, to go somewhere special before school starts again." His ears turned bright red at the thought of his honeymoon, and the fact that he was mentioning it to his little sister.

Ginny's eyes widened and she gasped in excitement as she looked from Ron to Harry and back again. "You're going back to school then, to take your N.E.W.T.'s?"

"Well, you know Hermione. She wouldn't pass up the opportunity to make up the year we lost. She's determined," said Ron.

"Well, that's great! We'll all be in the same year. I'm sure we'll even have some classes together, Harry."

She looked at Harry, who seemed to be avoiding looking at her. "Harry?" she asked. "What's the matter?"

He shook his head, "Nothing, it's just that I don¢t know if I'll be going back. I'm not sure I want to, you know?"

Ginny stood and walked around the table to where Harry was sitting. She took Teddy from him and placed him in his playpen. Then she went to him, sat on his lap and put her arm around his shoulder.

"What is it? Why don't you want to go back? I thought you loved Hogwarts."  
He sighed, collecting his thoughts before saying, "I did. I mean, I do. It's just that with everything that's happened, I don't know if I can. It'll never be the same. I just can't imagine going back to a Hogwarts that no longer has a Dumbledore, or even a Snape for that matter. Dumbledore was brilliant, and Snape was horrid to us all, but it still wouldn't be Hogwarts without either one of them. I just don't know if I want to go back. I don't really care about the N.E.W.T.'s to be honest."

Ginny began to lazily run her fingers through his mop of messy black hair.

Harry closed his eyes, loving the feel, and wanting her to continue forever.

She brushed her lips softly against his and said, "I hope you'll change your mind. I really don't want to spend ten months away from you."

Harry gave her a lopsided grin, "You raise a very good argument, my dear." He quickly sobered and said, "I'll think about it." And at Ginny's intake of breath he put his forefinger to her lips and added, "No promises though."

From the playpen in the corner of the kitchen, Teddy began to fuss.

"Oh yeah," remembered Ginny. "That's why I brought him in here. He was fussing. I think he's hungry."

Harry looked suddenly nervous as he looked between Ron and Ginny. "Do either of you know how to fix his bottle?"

They simultaneously shook their heads.

"Well, that shouldn't be a problem. I'm sure your mum does. I'll just ask her."

Ginny winced. "Yeah, I'm sure she knows how, too bad she's gone shopping in Diagon Alley with Jean. And before you even ask, Dad and David went too."

Harry sighed, and sank into his chair. "Well, I suppose it shouldn't be too difficult." He retrieved a bottle from the bag and began rummaging for whatever Andromeda may have put in it to feed Teddy. He pulled out a jar of sweet potatoes. "Ah ha! We don't need the bottle after all."

He walked to Teddy who had his arms outstretched wanting to be picked up. Harry carried him back to the table where there sat an old high chair that Mr. Weasley had pulled out of their storage shed.

He dug inside the diaper bag once again and found a baby spoon. He opened the jar of sweet potatoes, and moved a spoonful of it to Teddy's mouth.

Teddy shook his head violently while flailing his arms. One tiny, well aimed, fist sent the orange mush flying straight at Harry's face.  
He pulled off his glasses and wiped them on his jeans.

From between fits of laughter and gasping for breath, Ron suggested, "Maybe he wants it warmed up."

Harry nodded vigorously, ignoring Ron's amusement. "Yeah, you're probably right."

He pulled out his wand and warmed the jar magically until steam wafted the sweet aroma of the vegetable to Harry's nostrils. He took another spoonful and again attempted to put it into his cranky godson's mouth.

Ginny stopped him from across the table before the spoon was half way to Teddy. "That's too hot, Harry. It'll burn him. I can see the steam from here."

She moved to sit next to Harry and the hungry baby. "Here, let me fix the temperature for you. She pulled out her wand and cooled the food slightly, then handed it back to Harry. "There, that's better. Now try."

Harry smiled at Ginny. "Thanks."

Ginny smiled and nodded.

"Alright, Teddy. Here you go. Open wide."

Teddy eyed the spoonful of food with wide eyed curiosity, his mouth open in a lazy 'O'.

However, before Harry could bury the spoon inside Teddy's mouth to deposit his lunch, chubby little fingers closed around it, and pulled the spoon from Harry's grasp.

At the feel of the goo, he dropped the spoon. What had been spared from Teddy's grasp was now splattered over his clothing.

Harry quickly grabbed the spoon before Teddy could grab hold of it again, and turned around to look at his girlfriend. "There has to be an easier way," he said.

At Ron's renewed fit of laughter he turned back to see what his godson was now up to. Teddy's face and hair was now bright orange and sticky.

"What the. . ." Harry gave an exasperated sigh, then turned back to Ron, who was rolling on the floor laughing.

"What? You think you can do better? Why don't you get up here and give it a try?" challenged Harry.

Ron stopped laughing, long enough to say, "Why would I want to do that when I'm having such a good time watching you do it?"  
"I dare you to try it," Harry said with a wicked grin on his face.

"Alright then, maybe I will."

Harry smugly handed the spoon over to Ron.

Ron was more successful, as in he actually was able to put the spoon into Teddy's mouth. The food didn't, however, stay there. As soon as it hit the baby's tongue, he drooled it out. And before Ron could wipe it up, Teddy rubbed his face, caking the potatoes even thicker onto his face, and even up his nose.

Now it was Harry's turn to be amused. "It's not as easy as you thought, is it?" he teased.

Ron mistakenly set the jar of food down within reach of the curious fingers as he turned around to look at Harry.

Ginny covered her mouth unsuccessfully trying to hide her laughter, while with her free hand she pointed to Teddy.

Ron's jaw dropped, when he caught sight of him.

It seemed as though Teddy thought his lunch made a fine toy. He had the jar clamped firmly in his hand and was shaking it as though it were a rattle, dumping what contents remained, on his head, and wherever else they happened to fall.

* * *

Hey everyone!! Thanks for reading. And I hope you'll remember that 'Feedback is a writers best friend' (c:

Until next time,  
Dayna


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Harry, Ron and Ginny stood in a semi-circle in front of the orange mess that used to be Teddy Lupin.

"What do we do now?" asked Ron, no longer laughing.

"Erm . . . I guess we should give him a bath," supplied Ginny.

"Right," agreed Harry. Then turning to Ginny, "I'll go get his bath water ready, while you get him undressed," he said as he turned around to walk out of the kitchen.

Ginny grabbed his arm and spun him quickly around. "I don't think so. You're not going to pass the dirty work onto me. _I'll_ go get the bath water going while _you_ undress him," she retorted.

A noise from the other room shifted their attentions away from the sticky infant.

"Mum, is that you?" Ron asked, even as he started towards the front room. "Hermione?"

"Yes, Ronald, it's us," came the answered reply of Molly Weasley.

She stepped into the kitchen and shrieked at the mess that met her, then chuckled when she caught sight of Teddy, who was talking to the empty sweet potatoes jar that was still clamped firmly in his little fists. She shook her head and reminisced, "I remember the first time I tried feeding Bill from a spoon."

Arthur stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She looked up at him lovingly as she asked, "Do you remember that, Dear?"

Arthur laughed and nodded, "Aye, Molly, I do indeed. Bill was covered head to toe in green beans."

Molly rushed to the baby and picked him up. "I'll take care of him, you three go talk to Hermione, I think she may need a friend right now."

"Her mother and father were just taking her up to Ginny's room." Her tone was sad, and Harry and Ginny looked at her in alarm. Ron was out of the kitchen without a backward glance.

"Everything's alright, isn't it, Mrs. Weasley?" asked Harry worriedly.

Molly sighed and turned to look at her daughter and surrogate son. She nodded, "Yes, yes, Hermione is just fine. But I don't think I'm the one to tell you what the Healers have told her. I'll leave that to Hermione." She turned back and started toward the sink with Teddy.

OxO

Harry and Ginny tapped gently on Ginny's bedroom door, "It's open," said Ron.

They stepped inside. Hermione was sitting in a wheelchair, while Ron was kneeling at her feet, holding her hand.

"Hermione! It's so good to have you back. How are you feeling?" Harry rushed to her side and bent over to wrap his arms around her.

"M'alright," she said unconvincingly.

Ginny was at her side as well, "You don't sound alright. What's wrong?" she asked.

Hermione looked quickly at Ron, then downcast her eyes to stare at her own two feet.

Ron cleared his throat and answered for her, sadness etched in his voice, "The Healers just told her that her chances of having children were slim to nil." He put his finger under her chin and lifted her face so that her eyes were level with his. "I was just telling her that that didn't matter to me, and I love her no matter what - when the two of you came in."

Harry placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her encouragingly, "Hermione, you are the strongest witch I know, and if anyone can overcome the odds placed against them, it's you."

Ginny piped in her thoughts as well, "Harry's right, you will walk again, and you will be able to chase your _children_ around your house. There isn't one of us in this room that will allow it to be any other way." She stood and ushered Ron and Harry out of the room as she said, smiling, "Now, the two of you need to get out. Hermione and I have a wedding to plan."

OxO

Harry and Ron slowed their pace as they moved closer to the kitchen. They stopped at the door to listen to the arguing inside.

"There's got to be something you can do. You're wizards, are you not?"

"I'm so sorry, Jean, but there are some things that even magic can't cure. Hermione was hit with an unknown curse. The Healers have never seen anything like it. Most likely it was a curse that was newly invented by the one who cast it, and forcing potions down her throat to remedy an unknown curse is very unwise," Arthur explained calmly. "It could do more harm than good."

"But Hermione has told me many times that there's practically nothing magic can't fix. There has to be something. You can't tell me you're giving up?" Jean cried desperately.  
"No, we are definitely _not_ giving up. I only said that until the Healers can figure out what curse was thrown at her, they aren't willing to continue treatment. There are some curses that will actually worsen if the victim is blindly given healing potions. But like I said, we are _not_ giving up."

Ron stepped purposefully through the door. "That's right! I won't allow Hermione to not get better. And if there is anyone that can figure out what is going on with their body, it's Hermione. In fact, I wouldn't put it past her to find the cure herself."

Jean and David Granger looked at their soon-to-be-son-in-law and gave him a feeble smile.

David nodded and said, "You're right, Ron." He gave his wife a one-armed squeeze as he said to her, "We raised a very bright and determined young woman. She's going to be alright."

Molly turned away from the sink with Teddy, who was wrapped snugly in a fluffy towel.

"Perfect timing, Harry." She handed him his godson and continued. "He seems pretty tired. If you'll go put him in his pajamas, I'll get a bottle warmed up for him. I believe Arthur brought another crib in and set it up in Bill and Charlie's old room. There's also a bed there for you, Harry, that way you can be close to little Teddy."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley, that will be perfect."

"Not at all, dear."

Harry headed up the stairs with Teddy in his arms. Teddy cooed and grinned and tried to grab Harry's glasses.

Harry smiled at the animated infant and laid him gently on the bed. He rummaged through the bag that Andromeda had sent with him and pulled out a pair of blue footy pajamas with teddy bears having a picnic printed on them.

Harry struggled a bit, trying to figure out how to dress him. Teddy was kicking, and waving his arms, and every time Harry managed to get one foot in the pajamas, the squirming baby would kick it out as Harry tried to put the other foot in.

Finally, after ten minutes, Harry had a fully clothed, clean Teddy on his lap, bouncing him lightly. Teddy giggled and Harry smiled. "You, young man, are going to be quite the heart breaker when you get older. Look at those dimples." Harry leaned in to whisper in Teddy's ear, as if what he were about to tell him was a secret of utmost importance. "I've heard that girls go nuts over dimples."

Harry tickled Teddy's neck, which made him giggle all the more. He then tossed his godson playfully into the air, caught him, and holding him above his head in an airplane position, brought him slowly down so their noses were touching. Teddy cooed and grabbed Harry's ears.  
A slight movement at the door caught Harry's attention. He looked over to see Ginny leaning casually against the door frame with her arms folded across her chest. She walked over to sit on the bed next to her boyfriend and said, "I thought you said you had no experience taking care of babies."

"I did. I had never held a baby before Teddy."

"Then you must be a natural." She kissed Harry soundly then quickly broke it. She stood and took Teddy from him. She placed the baby comfortably on her hip and pulled Harry to a standing position with her free hand.

"I was just down stairs to get a drink for Hermione and I. Come on, George and Renee are back."

* * *

A/N- I'm so sorry for the incredibly long wait for the update. I had a bit of a problem with writer's block. Hopefully this chapter has helped push past that, and it won't take so long to get the next chapter to you. And hopefully the next chapter will be better, I know this isn't the greatest chapter in the world.

Anyway, thanks for your patience. I hope you'll leave me a review.

Dayna


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

The Weasleys and their guests sat in the kitchen of the Burrow. The air around them was filled with laughter as George and Renee regaled them with stories from America.

"They're a bunch of pranksters, and the wizarding communities there are incredible. But enough about us. What's this I hear about Ron and Hermione getting married?" George looked at his brother and soon to be sister-in-law. "Did that curse affect your brain, Hermione? You _actually_ agreed to marry my little brother? Of your own free will?"

The table went silent.

All eyes flew to Hermione, who's mind seemed to be elsewhere. She was not one to dwell on unfortunate events. She had been raised to face hurdles head on, and that's what this paralyzation was, a hurdle, and she would overcome it, just like she had overcome every other obstacle in her life.

She felt loads better since she arrived back at the Burrow, and although she couldn't feel her legs, she did feel hopeful that things would turn out alright. And if the healers were right, and she wasn't able to conceive a child of their own, then she and Ron could always adopt one. Maybe they could rescue a child from an orphanage in a third world country. . .

The sudden silence pulled Hermione out of her thoughts. She looked around the table, and when she noticed all eyes on her, she said, "Sorry, I missed that."

George asked again, more slowly this time, because she seemed to have just proved his assumption. "I said, did that curse affect your brain? Because no one in their right mind would _agree_ to marry my little brother."

To everyone's surprised relief, Hermione started laughing. "I hadn't thought of that, George. All focus has been on my legs. Maybe I should reconsider," she teased.

A smile split George's face.

Ron's ears went pink and he ducked his head.

Hermione, still giggling, said, "Come now, Ron. I'm only joking. Absolutely _nothing_ is wrong with my brain. Now, get over here and kiss me!" she demanded.

Ron's face burned even hotter as every ounce of blood in his body collected there. He hesitantly rose from his seat as he obliged his fiancé with a kiss on the cheek.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I'm not your sister, Ronald!" And she grabbed his face between her hands and kissed him soundly on the mouth.  
George chuckled. "Now I _know_ something is wrong with your brain, Hermione. Honestly, _who_ would want to kiss _that_ pie hole?"

"Now, now George, stop teasing your brother," chided Molly. "He's had a rough enough time coping with everything that's happened. He doesn't need you badgering him."

Unrepentant, George said, "Yes, Mum."

-:-

The next morning, Harry descended the staircase, looking much like an Inferi.

"Oh, Harry, dear. Come, sit down. Can I get you anything?" Mrs. Weasley asked as Harry came through the kitchen door.

"Coffee, please," he said wearily as he plopped down heavily on a chair at the table. He placed his folded arms on the table and rested his head upon them.

Molly smiled. "Rough night, dear?"

Harry only nodded.

Molly looked around. "Where's Teddy?"

"Sleeping, finally."

Molly turned back to Harry's morning drink and waved her wand around the rim of the cup. "I think you need a bit more than just a little pick-me-up." She handed him the cup. "Here you are, dear, this should help. I don't think I would have been able to make through the day when my children were infants, without the help of this little spell I learned. It's a real life saver after those sleepless nights."

Harry took a sip of the hot liquid and immediately the exhaustion began to wan. "Thanks, Mrs. Weasley. I didn't think I was going be able to function today."

"Not at all, dear. Now, what would you like for breakfast?"

"Just toast, please. Thank you."

Ron walked through the door looking rather put out.

"What's the matter with you?" asked Harry.  
"Ginny and Hermione wouldn't let me in their room this morning. Something about wedding plans and not wanting me to spoil them." He huffed and sat down across from Harry. "It's my wedding too, you'd think I'd be able to have _some_ say in what happens."

Molly walked over and wrapped her arms around her youngest son. "Don't feel too badly, Ron. A man should _never_ come between a girl and her wedding. You'd be best to just leave them alone to work out the details."

"But I _should_ have a say, shouldn't I, mum?"

Molly shook her head, and smiled sweetly. "No, dear. Just let the girls have their fun. Everything will turn out beautifully."

Shrugging it off, Ron snatched up a piece of toast and took a bite. "So, Harry, what are we doing today? Since it's obvious Gin and Hermione are going to be busy."

"Well, I don't know. I thought about taking Teddy to Diagon Alley," answered Harry as he scratched his chin in thought.

"Any particular reason?" asked Ron.

Harry shook his head. "No, not really. I just wanted to take him out for the day."

Ginny hurried through the door, grabbed some toast and pumpkin juice for two, and was gone again before Harry could even say 'hello'.

On her way back up the stairs she called back down to Harry, in too much of a hurry to get the baby herself, "Harry, Teddy's awake."

"What _are_ they doing in there? I've never seen Ginny act like that before," mused Ron.

An old barn owl flew through the window of the Burrow and landed agilely on Harry's shoulder. Harry untied the parchment from its leg and quickly read the letter to himself as the owl, its job done, flew back out the window.

Harry looked at Ron and handed him the note and said, as he got to his feet to get his godson, "It looks like I now have a reason to go to Diagon Alley."

-:-

Dudley Dursley stepped into what appeared to him as an abandoned building, holding onto his fiancé's hand. "Laura, I don't think this is safe." He looked around nervously, getting ready to rescue his girl if a beam or floorboard seemed ready to hurt her.  
Laura laughed lightly and slapped him playfully on the arm, "Oh, don't be silly, my cuddly Dudley." She pulled him further through the door.

Magic never ceased to amaze him. His eyes widened as the busy pub appeared suddenly. "Laura?" he asked in wonder. "Has this place always been here?"

"Of course it has. The Leaky Cauldron has been here for ages."

"How come you never brought me here before?"

She gave him a look that told him the answer should have been obvious. "Because, Duddy, you weren't ready for this. Baby steps, remember? Now come on, we're going to be late."

-:-

Harry stood at the front of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. A photograph of Fred and George had been enlarged and posted in the front window. A caption written below it read, '_In loving memory of Fred Weasley, who's laughter will live on forever in our hearts'._ The twins were laughing and looked to not have a care in the world. Harry smiled sadly, and looked over at Ron who stood at his side.

Ron was staring at his feet, his face flushed. He quickly wiped the unwanted wetness from his cheek.

Harry coughed, "We'd better go. I expect if they aren't there yet, they will be very soon."

Ron nodded, and without looking at Harry, turned around and headed toward Humdinger's Diner.

Hey everyone!! I am so sorry about the extended wait. But hopefully my writer's block has past. I hope you'll let me know what you think.

-Dayna


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Harry sat across from Headmistress McGonagall and Professor Flitwick. Ron sat to the right of Harry, not really paying attention to what was being said. He was too busy filling his face with Pumpkin Pasties.

McGonagall had asked Harry to meet her and Flitwick for lunch, to discuss the matter of him completing his seventh and final year of Hogwarts. They had succeeded in convincing him to continue his education and he was offered special living quarters, but he turned the offer down. He was going to be gawked at more than ever before, but if he insisted on staying in his own quarters, the whispers and stares would only be worse. Rumors had followed him throughout his entire student career. This would not be something new to him, or something he couldn't handle.

Ron, however, did not turn down the separate quarters. He would be married when he returned to Hogwarts, and he and Hermione would have their own room.

Harry and his professors stood.

Ron looked up, looking like he was a chipmunk storing nuts in his cheeks. He stood abruptly, knocking his chair over in his haste. He gulped his dessert noisily and stuck his hand out to shake with his mentors.

"We look forward to seeing the golden trio at Hogwarts, once again. Thank you, Harry."

Harry smiled and nodded once. "Thank you, Professors."

Minerva McGonagall lifted her index finger and ran the back of it gently over Teddy's cherubic cheek. She smiled sweetly then turned to her Deputy Headmaster and said, "Well, Filius, we have much to do to prepare for the coming school year."

"Indeed," he agreed.

Harry and Ron watched as McGonagall and Flitwick turned a corner and disappeared.

"Ginny is going to be happy," stated Ron matter-of-factly.

"I don't believe it!" Harry cried.

"Don't be stupid. You know she is going to be over the moon when she finds out your going back," argued Ron.

"Not that, you dolt. Look!" He hitched Teddy higher onto his hip and pointed with his free hand to a spot across the street.

Ron squinted, trying to see what Harry was pointing at. As soon as he spotted them his eyes popped wide. "Isn't that. . . But that's. . . It can't be. . . Here. . . Can it?"

-:-

Dudley sat next to Laura as she was leaning over her magical sketch pad, showing her mother and aunt the wedding dress she had designed.

"I've always wanted a long train. I think they're beautiful. And the veil. . . it has to be just like so." She placed the point of her wand against the paper and the veil spun, giving her mother and aunt a 3D view of it.

"It's lovely. Absolutely perfect," agreed her mother. "How did you think up the design?"

"I saw something similar in a magazine while I was in America," answered Laura. She turned to Dudley. "What do you think, Cinnamon Bear?"

Dudley was too enthralled with the magic around him that he didn't hear her.

"Dudley? Yoohoo. . ." Laura waved her hand in front of his face.

"Oh, yeah, it's great. I love it," he mumbled. All this girly stuff was beyond him. He would be happy to get married in their underwear, as long as it was Laura standing there with him.

"What's great, Dudsey?" she asked, calling his bluff.

"The uh. . . the uh. . . uh the. . . flowers?" He trailed his un-constructed sentence into a question, desperately hoping that he had guessed right.

Hestia chuckled when she saw her niece's exasperated face. "Don't be too hard on him, sweetheart, you must remember that this is certainly a lot for him to take in."

Laura rolled her eyes and shook her head as she turned back to her drawing. Her nearly black, straight as an arrow hair formed a curtain, hiding her face behind it as she leaned down and put a few finishing touches on her dress and veil.

"Abigail, what say you to the idea that we leave these two love birds for a while, while we take a look around?"

Laura stood and hugged her mother and aunt fiercely. "Thanks so much for lunch, Mum. And thank you for coming to meet us, Aunt Hestia."

"Oh, my dear. Don't even mention it. I don't get to see you nearly as often as I'd like." Hestia held tight to her only brother's daughter. She turned to Dudley then and said, "It was wonderful seeing you again, Dudley. How are your parents, by the way?"

"Oh, they're alright, I guess. They don't say much these days. I don't think Dad's forgiven me for choosing Laura over his boss' mousy daughter. Yeah, he may be dead grateful that you saved us from those death people, but he still isn't too keen on the idea of me with a witch." He scratched his chin in thought and continued, saying, "You know, even after everything that Harry has done, saving me from the dementors and taking every precaution to save us from the death. . ."

"Eaters," finished Laura.

"Yeah, those. I still think he blames him for me choosing you."

Hestia shook her head in a mixture of sadness and disgust. "What about your mother?"

Dudley shrugged. "She's better than Dad. She's afraid to hurt my feelings, so she doesn't say anything."

"Well, Dudley. You sure have matured since you stayed with us. I would swear you weren't even the same boy."

"Yeah, well I've had my arse saved by my cousin more than once. I guess it just opened my eyes a bit. The blinders that my parents placed on me have finally been taken off." Then more to himself than to his audience he mused, "Huh, perhaps they did blow a new personality into me."

Not really understanding the last bit, Abigail and Hestia Jones shrugged and grabbed their handbags.

"Well, kids. We'll leave you two to your day. Have fun."

"Sure thing, Mum," called Laura. "Well, Dudley, would you like a tour of Diagon Alley? I haven't been here in years, and I heard there was a new prank shop. I've been dying to see it."

The two of them walked around the streets of Diagon Alley. Laura would explain things patiently to Dudley when he would wonder about this creature or that, or when they would pass a charmed object.

They stopped at a magazine shop. Dudley gaped at the cover of Witch Weekly. It said, "_Get Millicent Marveroux's newest guide to household chores; Never lift your wand again!"_ A feather duster seemed to Dudley, to be moving on its own.

"Laura? Can you really do things like that?" he asked, pointing to the advertisement.

She slapped his arm playfully. "Of course, silly. Didn't Aunt Hestia ever use magic in front of you?"

He shrugged sheepishly. "No, at least not while we were watching. I think she tried to make our stay with her as non-magical as possible." He remembered his mother's always spotless home, and the hours and hours it would take her to get it that way. "My mother would have loved that."

"Well, perhaps I could ch. . . Ooh, look!" she cried, pointing. "There it is!"

She pulled him by the arm across the crowded street. He looked up at the flashing, neon sign. _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes_. 'Hmm. . .' he thought. 'Weasley. That name sounds somehow familiar.' He searched his memory, trying to remember _why_ the name sounded familiar, and when he couldn't place it, he shrugged and followed his fiancé into the store.

When they entered, a very pretty girl with long, dark brown, curly hair and dazzling blue eyes asked, "Welcome, is there anything I can help you find today?"

"No, thank you," replied Laura. "We're just looking."

"Well, if you change your mind and need help, just call. My name is Renee." She smiled and set back to work organizing the Skiving Snack Boxes, which was still a top seller for the store.

"Renee, love. Have you seen. . ." George stopped short when he spotted his newest customers, and stared in bewilderment for a long moment. "Excuse me, Sir, do I know you?" he asked Dudley.

Dudley mirrored George's curious stare and said, "I. . . don't. . . think so."

"Weird," George mused. "You look really familiar. Do you come in here often?"

Laura giggled and answered George's question. "No, he's never even been to Diagon Alley. He's a Muggle."

"Huh," wondered George, then his eyes popped open wide in astonishment as placement hit him. He doubled over with laughter. His wife and two customers looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

When he finally regained his senses he asked, "You wouldn't happen to be Harry's cousin, would you?" He lost it again and nearly fell over.

Then it hit Dudley with a force like ten thousand anchors falling on his head at once. Weasley! Harry's friends! He was only fourteen years old the last time he saw this bright haired man. He had a twin. His wall exploded where the fireplace, that millions of letters had flown through when he was eleven, had been boarded up. The awful diet his mother had put him on, and the sweets that had ended it. The sweets! The sweets that had made his tongue grow to a ridiculous size!

Dudley's face turned the exact shade of puce that his father's had whenever Harry had done something to infuriate him. "_You_!" he hissed.

Renee and Laura looked at each other and shrugged, not understanding this strange exchange.

"George?" asked Renee. "What in Merlin's great name is going on?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he pulled a box off of one of his shelves and opened it and held it out to Dudley. "Care for a sweet?" he asked, as another bubble of laughter erupted.

Dudley glared menacingly and pulled his fists up.

Laura, still looking confused, but not wanting a fight, grabbed his arm once again and started pulling him out the door. She would come back when Dudley wasn't with her.

He let her pull him out, and once outside, he shrugged Laura's hand off his arm and grabbed her hand, this time pulling her. "Come on! We're leaving!"

Laura planted her feet, refusing to take another step. "Not so fast, Dudley. Not until you tell me what that was all about!"


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"I thought they were keeping a low profile," mused Ron.

"So did I," agreed Harry. "I wonder if it's entirely safe for them to be wandering out in the open like this."

"Who cares? I think it would be brilliant if that slimy git and his father ended up in Azkaban with the rest of the effing Death Eaters. It would be no more than they deserve."

Harry shook his head. "I couldn't let that happen to Narcissa. Come on, let's go talk to them?"

"I think I'll, go get an ice cream, if you don't mind."

Harry shrugged and once again hefted Teddy, who had begun to slip, higher on his hip. "Suit yourself. I'll be back in a bit."

"Oi, Malfoy!" he called.

They both ignored the shout and kept walking, obviously on their way to something important.

"Malfoy!" Harry tried again. "Wait up!" He jogged to meet up to their hurried pace.

Lucius and Draco exchanged a wary glance, then Lucius smirked. It made Harry suddenly uncomfortable.

"Er. . . I was just uh. . . wondering if it was entirely safe for the two of you to be wandering about. I mean. . . it's so soon after Voldemort, and people are still on the watch for Death Eaters."

Lucius raised an eyebrow, "_After_? The _Dark Lord_ will rise again. In that, I have every confidence."

Harry looked at him as if he had lost his mind. "Er. . .I hate to argue. But that will never happen."

Before he could say another word, there were two different wands pointed directly at his throat.

Confusion crossed Harry's face at once, "Whoa there, guys. In case you haven't noticed, I've kind of got my hands full."

"No worries," purred Draco. "We can take care of him first."

Teddy let out a loud wail, Harry bounced and shh'd the baby as he looked around frantically for help. Diagon Alley suddenly looked very empty. Harry's hand crept so slowly to the wand in his back pocket that he was sure the Malfoys wouldn't notice. This was not the same Draco Malfoy that he had seen when he was picking Teddy up. That must have been an act. Old habits die hard, after all.

He reached his wand and whipped it out in a blur, ready to defend Teddy and himself. Ron was right. These two deserve to be in Azkaban. _The_ Dark Lord _will rise again_? What was that all about.

"_Harry_?"

That was a voice Harry would know anywhere, but one that he hadn't heard in over a year. But he didn't have the luxury of being surprised right now. He had to concentrate on not letting these two lunatics kill Teddy.

"Dudley," Harry said just loudly enough for him to hear, and trying to keep the fear out of his voice. "I think it would be best if you left. I'm a bit busy right now."

Dudley's eyes popped wide as he realized what was happening. He had wanted to repay Harry for saving his life for a while now. Maybe now would be his chance. He marched forward, but was halted by the hand on his arm.

Laura's eyes were wide with fear. She had seen too many wizard fights. She definitely didn't want her Muggle fiancé anywhere near one. "No, Dudley! You'll get yourself killed!"

"What? So I just let them go ahead and kill my cousin? I don't think so." He shook Laura's hand off and stormed forward with a purpose.

"Oi! You two there! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

Draco looked at his father and shrugged then pointed his wand on the newcomer. "Someone like _you_?

Harry had his wand pointed at Lucius, ready to defended he and his godson. He stole a quick glance at Dudley whose brave face had completely dissolved and looked near tears.

Laura marched to Dudley's side with her wand raised.

Draco laughed and sneered, "What's this? You gonna let your girlfriend save you? What's the matter, git? Pull out your wand!"

Harry was silently willing Dudley to keep his mouth shut. To not let them know that he was a Muggle. But it was in vain.

"I haven't got a wand."

Harry wanted to slap his forehead. It seemed Dudley had softened toward the wizarding world, but he was still as dumb as a box of rocks.

"No wand?" asked Draco incredulously. "You lose it?"

'_Please don't admit you're not a wizard. Please don't admit you're not a wizard._' Harry chanced another glance at his oaf of a cousin. It seemed to him that Dudley's fiancé was thinking along the same lines.

"I never had one. I'm not a wizard."

Draco roared raucously. "A _Muggle_?"

He laughed again, and Dudley took advantage of his attackers distraction and punched him, with as much force as he could muster, between the eyes.

Draco fell backward, unconscious.

Lucius' attention was immediately drawn to his son's still form. His wand moved to the man standing above him. "Why you. . ."

"_Expelliarmus_!"

The shout came from a direction nobody was expecting. They all turned.

Lucius cursed as he saw himself and Draco sprinting toward them. Draco's wand was raised.

Lucius turned to run, but the new Draco shouted, "_Petrificus Totallus_!"

Dudley was frozen stiff with fear. At his feet was the same man that was now rescuing them. "But. . . How. . . What. . ."

"Shh, Dudsey. It's alright. This," she said as she toed the shoe of the unconscious man. "Slimy git must have taken Polyjuice Potion."

Then she eyed the new Draco suspiciously, "Unless, that one is the one that drank the potion."

Draco rolled his eyes and sneered sarcastically, "Yeah, that's right. I always go around looking like scum like these, that attack people with babies!"

Ron approached, licking an ice cream cone. "Oi! What's going on here?" he asked as he took in the sight before him. He stared at Dudley curiously. He was much more intrigued with Harry's magic hating cousin being in Diagon Alley than he was with the two sets of Malfoys.

"Well, if it isn't Weasley," leered Draco.

Harry would not allow himself to be distracted. He looked up at Lucius, "Do you know who these jokers are? And how did they get your hair? And why would they choose _you_ to disguise themselves as?"

Lucius shook his head. "I've no idea. But give it an hour and the potion will wear off. Then we can have our answers."

Diagon Alley once again became the bustling place it had been before Harry had spotted the fake Malfoys.

Kingsley Shackelbolt approached she small gathering. He took in the still forms of Lucius and Draco along with the standing ones.

"Nice timing, Minister," greeted Harry. "It's nice to see you again."

"Always a pleasure, Harry. Now, will you please explain to me what has happened here? Capturing more Death Eaters, I see."

He flicked his wand and instantly Lucius and Draco were bound, ready to deliver to Azkaban.

"Minister, these. . ." he pointed to the frozen forms on the ground. "Are the ones you want. What they were doing here, posing as Draco and Lucius, I have no idea, and neither does Lucius. If the real Malfoys hadn't shown up when they did, I probably wouldn't be standing here right now."

"Be that as it may, Harry, these two are known Death Eaters. There are cells in Azkaban with their names on them."

"I'll be willing to testify for them, Minister. They saved my life today. And I believe they have truly reformed."

Teddy cooed and giggled and reached for Draco who, though could not move properly, was making faces at his little cousin to make him laugh.

Kingsley witnessed the exchange and rose his eyebrows at Harry.

Harry nodded. "See what I mean? Real Death Eater material, that. Don't you think?"

Kingsley chuckled once, "Perhaps this one has changed. But is it too late for Lucius? He was over his head with Voldemort for a good portion of his life. Can he really have changed that quickly?"

"You never know. He did agree to let Andromeda and Teddy stay with them. There's a good chance that it will be indefinite, too. Narcissa asked her while I was there to pick Teddy up for the weekend if she'd like to make the visit more permanent."

Harry looked at Lucius. Narcissa hadn't said that her husband had liked the idea. But his face right now gave nothing away.

Kingsley looked shocked and he turned to Lucius, "Is this true?"

Lucius nodded stiffly once.

Kingsley shook his head. "I still don't know."

"Minister, I truly do not think that the Malfoys are a threat. Lucius will probably never be a pleasant man, but I don't think he's dangerous. And Draco looks as though he has a whole new personality."

They both turned to Draco again who was still making faces at Teddy and would smile every time the baby laughed.

Kingsley flicked his wand and Draco was released.

Draco looked at Harry and nodded a thanks, then held out his arms in a silent request to hold his cousin.

Harry allowed his childhood enemy to take his godson.

Kingsley sighed heavily and turned to Lucius. "Lucius, I don't feel comfortable letting you go completely free." He flicked his wand again and a small contraption appeared in his open palm. He moved his hand with the tiny object, behind Lucius' left ear and whispered an incantation. He then flicked his wand and Lucius' bounds were loosed.

Lucius felt behind his ear where Kingsley had placed the object but felt nothing. "What in Merlin's name was that?" he asked.

"It's a tracking device, of sorts. The ministry will be aware of your every movement and thought until it is removed by me. You can not remove it yourself, you can't find it. And even if you did, you would experience pain like the _Cruciatus_. Only I can remove it without causing you pain. I can hear your thoughts, Lucius and, no, the pain will not disappear when it is gone. It will continue until it is back in place. When I have decided that you are truly trustworthy, I'll remove it. But not until then."

Lucius' face hardened momentarily. When it smoothed, he said simply, "Thank you, Minister." Then to Draco he called, "Come, Draco."

Draco looked at his father and said, "Go ahead, I'll catch up."

Lucius raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "Very well," he said stiffly, then walked away.

Draco handed Teddy back to Harry as Kingsley levitated the two still unconscious bodies to take them the Ministry to wait for the Polyjuice Potion to wear off, so they could see who it was that they were putting in Azkaban.

"Hey, er. . . thank you," Harry stammered to Draco.

Draco nodded. "And I suppose I owe you a thank you, as well, for keeping my father and I out of prison."

"Your mother has been very kind to me, and I'd hate to see her hurting."

"Yeah, for my mother." He gave a low chuckle and a small wave and turned to find his father.

Harry watched him retreat then turned to his cousin and stared at him, bewildered, for a moment.

Ron broke the silence with his mouth full of ice cream, "That was weird!" He hit the pavement as if being tortured. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Oi! Brain freeze!"

Harry rolled his eyes.

Laura stuck out her hand to help Ron up, then turned to Harry. "Hi, I'm Laura Jones. It's great to finally meet you." She smiled at Teddy, who cooed happily. "He is so cute! Is he yours?"

Harry shook his head quickly. "No, this is my godson Teddy."

She held out her arms. "May I?"

Harry surrendered the baby to her gladly, as his arms were beginning to feel like jelly from packing the butterball around all day.

He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at Dudley. "So, what brings you here?"

"Oh, you know, wedding plans and such. Her mother asked us to meet her here."

"Well, Dudley, seeing you here, I can honestly say that now I've seen everything. And why in the name of Merlin's great mother would you provoke an armed wizard?"

Dudley shrugged sheepishly and mumbled, "I couldn't just stand there and let them kill you."

-:-

"That was weird," stated Ron as he and Harry walked through the front door of the Burrow.

"I'm still in shock," agreed Harry.

"Welcome home, dears," greeted Molly.

"Where's Hermione?" asked Ron. He wanted to tell her about what had happened in Diagon Alley.

"Oh, she and Ginny are still in Ginny's room. They've been up there all day. Ginny will come down to get some food or water for the two of them now and then, but other than that. . ." She let her sentence trail off.

Ron was about to go upstairs to see them when Mrs. Weasley remembered her instructions. "And Ginny told me to tell you that under _no_ circumstances are you to disturb them."

Ron's shoulders sank and he slunk back to the table to sit down, mumbling something about not being able to see his own fiancé.


	23. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The months flew past in a blur, and the morning of Ron and Hermione's wedding dawned bright, promising a beautiful day. Fluffy, cotton candy clouds glowed pink in the sunrise. The seams of the Burrow were bursting as people hurried about to get last minute things ready.

Ginny was once again locked in her room with Hermione.

Harry was with Ron, making sure his dress robes looked perfect and assuring him that Hermione _did_ still want to marry him, and that things would be perfect for the two of them. That the day was going to come off perfectly.

-:-

Harry stood by Ron's side as the music started playing. Ginny came into view wearing a lovely silk, pale lavender dress that complemented her shape and skin tone perfectly. She took his breath away and it took him several moments to calm his speeding heart. He imagined what she would look like when it was his turn to stand where Ron is standing, and it made him suddenly anxious for that day to come.

Ginny beamed when she saw Harry, and he wondered if she was having the same thoughts he was.

The music changed as Ginny reached the front.

Harry glanced at Ron who looked as though he were about to be sick. He smiled and Ron attempted to smile back. It looked more like a grimace.

David Granger came into view, pushing Hermione's wheelchair.

Hermione looked stunning. She glowed with unconcealed excitement. Her smile was radiant and her eyes sparkled. She looked up at her dad when they were about half way down the isle and grabbed his arm to halt him. He looked down at her, confused, wondering if she were now having second thoughts.

Harry looked at Ginny who had tears in her eyes, she was entirely intent upon watching Hermione's progress toward Ron and did not notice him looking at her. She nodded encouragingly to Hermione.

He looked back to his best friend who gulped nervously, then to the beautiful young woman making her way toward him.

Hermione took a deep breath, and braced her hands on her wheelchair. Very slowly her legs moved and she placed her feet firmly on the ground. She shook her head forcefully as her father tried to help her. She rose carefully to her feet and reached her hand back for her dad.

He looked at her in wonder for a moment then offered his arm.

She slid hers through it as she grasped his elbow. All around her were gasps of amazement and perhaps fear that she might lose her balance and fall.

Ron's mouth was gaping as he watched her _walk_ slowly toward him. He wanted to run to her and gather her in his arms but he was too afraid that if he moved he would wake up from the best dream anyone has ever had.

Her white satin dress was dazzling and her hair was piled, save for the few shiny ringlets framing her face, on top of her head in an elegant bun.

A few feet from Ron, Hermione turned to her father and gave him a vise-like hug and kissed his cheek. His eyes were glistening as he let go of her tentatively and placed her dainty hand in Ron's waiting one.

Ron smiled his first real smile of the day, and Hermione's answering one was truly breathtaking. Hermione had to be the most beautiful bride anyone had ever seen.

As the two of them stopped, Hermione looked lovingly at Ginny and mouthed a '_thank you'_.

Tears streamed down Ginny's cheeks as she nodded happily, her smile lighting up her eyes along with her entire being.

Harry smiled as he realized why Ginny had been holed up with Hermione for the last few months, rarely being seen by anyone.

Ron and Hermione turned their attentions to Kingsley Shacklebolt as the music stopped.

The vows were a blur to Harry, whose eyes could not be torn away from his girlfriend. Only when Kingsley had announced '_you may kiss the bride'_, did he turn his attention back to his two best friends who were now engaged in their first kiss as husband and wife.

-:-

Kreacher approached Harry slowly as he and Ginny were dancing. He tugged gently on Harry's sleeve.

Harry unwillingly tore his gaze away from Ginny's face and looked down at his little house elf.

"Master Harry, Kreacher has a surprise for you, Master."

Harry looked curiously at Kreacher. "A surprise?"

"Yes, Master. Will you please follow Kreacher? The young miss can come, too."

Harry wanted to tell the elf to go away and leave them alone for now, but the tone of Kreacher's voice suggested that Kreacher would be heartbroken if he did.

So Harry smiled and said, "Alright, Kreacher. What is it you want to show me?"

Harry let go of Ginny, save for one hand and followed Kreacher away from the busiest part of the reception. Harry glanced one last time at Ron and Hermione. They wouldn't miss him, of that he was sure. He took Kreacher's hand with his free one and together the three of them _Disapparated_.

They appeared a few moments later in the middle of a large, airy, open room. The layout looked somewhat familiar, but Harry was sure he had never seen this room before.

"Kreacher? Where are we?" Harry asked.

Kreacher looked confused, like it should be obvious where they were, "Kreacher brought Master and the young miss to Grimmauld Place, Master Harry."

Harry and Ginny's eyes popped open wide as they took in the changes to the place that had once been full of dark magic and gloominess.

"Grimmauld Place?" Harry asked in wonder.

"Yes, Master. Kreacher has worked very hard. Trying to make it to Master's liking." He looked up expectantly at Harry. "Is it to Master's liking?"

Harry smiled at the elf he used to wish he could get rid of and nodded. "Yes, Kreacher. You were brilliant."

"Kreacher hopes you don't mind, Master, Kreacher kept some of his old Mistress' things. Kreacher put them in his cupboard, Master. Is Master thinking that is ok?"

"Yes, Kreacher. You can keep anything you want of hers. But I would rather, instead of the cupboard, if you chose a room. Perhaps you could move your things into your Master Regulus' old room."

"Master Harry would give Kreacher his own room, Master Regulus' room?"

Kreacher's orb-like eyes were widened in disbelief, and Harry could sense a house elf fit coming on. "Kreacher, I don't want you to cry. You deserve that room. You've earned it. Now, go, and make it however you want it."

Kreacher smiled and bobbed his head happily and with a snap of his fingers he disappeared, leaving Harry and Ginny alone.

Harry pulled her into his arms and kissed her soundly, then pushed her gently away to look into her eyes.

She smiled at him and in her eyes he could see the rest of his life. He lifted his hand to capture a stray lock of hair and tucked it back behind her ear and whispered, "This truly is the start of a new beginning."

He pulled her to him once again and kissed her with more passion than he thought himself capable, not willing to ever let her go.

**The End**

* * *

**Well, there you have it. Thanks for sticking it through to the end. I'd love to hear what you think, so if you have another minute to spare, I'd love to hear your thoughts.**

**Thanks again,  
Dayna**


End file.
